Sting fan fiction mature
by kristinbenoit
Summary: Chris Benoit's little sister gets played by Jeff Jarrett only to find love with Sting. After the first or second section, the story gets graphic, so be forewarned.


{{{This is a fic test for a better beginning to Kristin Benoit's life. The first several years of Kristin's life remain the same as Chris adopts her when he turns 18. Kristin is also being reduced in age to 32.}}

1977 Kristin Benoit born

1983 6yr old Kristin adopted

1991 Kristin starts pre-college Julliard

1994 Kristin starts Julliard. Kristin majors in Music and minors in Dance.

In 1994, Kristin Benoit is 17 years old. On her summers on the road with her brother and breaks she trained with him and his friends. She has also trained with some of the people that he has worked with professionally. To keep with the strict regulations of Julliard, Kristin wrestles as masked wrestlers "Foxy" and "The Huntress." In Japan, she is the Huntress and has almost instant popularity with her rivalries with female wrestlers, Chaparita Asari, Ayako Hamada, Sumie Sakaki, and Kyoko Inoue. Several of the girls had careers outside of Japan, in the WWF and WCW. Kristin beat them all and earned great respect by not backing down from major female stars in the dojos of Japan: Alundra Blaze and Bull Nakano. They were female heavy weights and Kristin wrestled in the lightweight division. This gained her notice from Japans legends, Hakira Hokuto and Antonio Inoki. Inoki put her in a J-Cup tourney, being the first woman in the countries history to appear in a male tourney. She lost in the third round to Chris Jericho, who would go on to win the cup.

In 1995, Kristin Benoit is s18 years old. She is loving her hectic life.

The last two years she has roomed with the illegitimate daughter of Diamond Dallas Page, Jennifer. They have been as close as sisters. She is attending Columbia studying Pre-Law after her longtime boyfriend, Brandon Lee was killed while filming a movie. Jen is also an amazing singer who has appeared on Broadway a few times and has a few movies under her belt. Kristin and Jen take a semester off to wrestle for as many Indy feds in the United States as possible.

Jen and Kris are such a hit that they land a regular spot with USWA. Kristin is wrestling as The Huntress since it was this gimmick that had made her a star in Japan. They meet a lot of people important in the business.

Kristin and Jen get to the National Guard Armory in a little town in Georgia a couple of hours early since its only a 45 minute drive from DDP's home in Marietta, Ga. Since the promoter and his son are out training a class of students they put the girls with Sara Taylor and Jordan Jarrett. Jordan is the daughter of the owner and Sara is his niece.

"So my dad says we are supposed to paint his signs." Jordan rolls her eyes.

"You know that's how a promotion makes money." Sara answers her cousin. "We don't have to do it in silence though." She reaches under the table and pulls out a boom box and a cd player. "I hope you guys like the same music we do."

"I have no problem with music as long as it isn't country." Jen shakes her head.

Jordan and Sara give her a weird look. Kristin laughs. "You know we are from Nashville, right?" Jordan is terribly offended.

"Don't mind her. Her big brother is all about country music and thinks he can make it in music."

"Uh, He can!" Jordan sticks her tongue out at her.

Kristin reached for a paint brush at the same time Sara did. They giggled. Sara notices the ring on Kristin's left hand. "What's that? It looks like a wedding ring."

Kristin looked down at her left hand. "Oh." She glanced at Jen. "It's um,"

"Don't be ashamed, Kris." Jen patted her on the shoulder. "Just because you made a personal decision…."

Jordan rolled her eyes. "It's a purity ring."

"Really?" Sara lifted Kristin's hand up to examine the ring closer. _faith, _was engraved on the ring around some little crosses.

Kristin sighed. "Yeah, it is. I have so much that I want to do in my life….a guy would just complicate things. Guys are sex crazy."

"You have an older brother don't you?" Jordan smirked.

"Yeah, I do, but I also know it was a bit hard for my sister-in-law to have twins and go to law school."

"Yea, but be honest Kris, Christopher would go nuts if he knew you were having sex no matter how old you were!"

Jordan and Sara put two and two together. "OH MY GOD!"

"Your brother is Chris Benoit?"

Kristin shook her head at Jen. "Yes." She turned to Jen. "Fess up, Diamond girl."

Jen laughed. "Okay, my dad is a wrestler and my step-mom is a Nitro Girl."

The two younger girls looked at them. "That has to be Paige and Kimberly."

"You'd think it wouldn't be a big deal since you two are members of a wrestling family."

"Well my dad says that Benoit is the future of pro wrestling."

Kristin beamed. "He is amazing isn't he?"

"I think he's cute."

Kristin gave Jordan a weird look. "I'm sure Kaitlyn Hart thinks so too since they have been together since the dawn of time."

Jordan straightened up at the mention of another wrestling family. "That kinda cool. He's with a member of the Hart family."

Sara glanced at her cousin and then at Kristin. "Why don't we paint?" She reaches for volume on the radio.

"Oh, I LOVE this song!" Kristin nudged Jen as Scream by Janet and Michael Jackson began to play.

The girls worked on the signs and the other promotional stuff that had to be put out not knowing that another training class of students had come in and were now watching them. This was Road Dog's class. He tickled Jordan as he walked by and she blushed but gave him the most flirtatious smile as possible. One of the guys smiled at them and took a rag and walked over to Kristin. "Um, excuse me but," He gave Kristin this amazing dimpled grin before wiping paint off her nose. "You have some paint on your face."

Kristin noticed that he had a ring on. She glanced at it and he hid it in his pocket. "Why are you hiding it?"

"People….you know its just that…..I wanted too."

"Why?" Kristin held up her hand. "I have one too."

He beamed at her and held his up too. It was similar to her's but it had crosses engraved all the way around. "Hi."

Kristin blushed. "Hi," she saw his necklace and pulled it out of his shirt to see what it was. "St. Andrew." She reached for the chain she was wearing. She had more than one medal.

"Christina, Michael, Christopher, and Celia." He smiled. "The artistic warrior who suffers for what she believes in."

"Exactly!" Kristin smiled. "My brother is the only who has ever understood that!"

He smiled. "You know, I was thinking…"

"That you need to carry your ass to class, son, before your mouth writes a check that you can't cash." Road Dog stepped in between them. "Jeff will have a cow if he knows you are letting the students flirt with you."

Kristin sighed. "Bryan, it was one date. You think he owns me?"

"He may not own you but you are dating him. What's it going to look like if you are flirting other guys?"

Kristin looked away.

"Out." Roadie pointed the guy in the opposite direction.

Jordan frowned. "You've been out with my brother?"

Kristin shrugged. "It was only a couple times."

Jordan continued to frown. "Uh, ok." She looked concerned. "I gotta go."

"What's wrong with her?"

Sara shook her head. "She's the baby and Jeff's the next to the oldest. She's his favorite."

"Oh." Kristin sighed. "I know how that is."

{{{SEVERAL MONTHS later, Kristin finds out why Jordan was so upset. Then again she is more upset herself.}}}

Kristin sits on the bathroom floor with a phone is in one hand and a pregnancy test stick is in her another hand. She is sobbing. The pregnancy test is positive and she is no longer wearing her purity ring.

Jen knocks on the door. "Are you feeling…Oh my gosh!" Jen sits down next to her and puts an arm around her. "I thought you said you lost your ring?"

"I did." She chokes out between sobs. "I gave it to Jeff." She sobs for awhile before choking out that Jeff was getting married and denying the two or three times that they'd slept together. In fact, when she'd finally talked to him, he was in a rush and had grabbed the phone without checking the caller id. He was actually late for his own wedding and it wasn't to her. It was to his high school girlfriend and they'd been together for years. They'd postponed their wedding until she'd finished college. "What am I going to do now? I don't know how to raise a baby?"

"There are options, Kris." Jen's voice was quiet. She'd not known she was pregnant when she'd attempted suicide after Brandon's death. She hated herself for being weak because she'd lost something so precious.

"I don't know what to do." Kris looked up at her. "I am not a coward. I'm going to keep the baby. I just…" She stopped and began to cry harder. Jen held her while she cried.

Things were so crazy that hadn't known that they had visitors. They heard something drop as someone began to cuss. "WHAT IN THE HELL?"

This only made Kristin cry harder. The door was thrown open farther as her brother came in. He paused when he saw the bathroom was destroyed and the girls on the floor. It was the box on the counter that caught his attention. "Jenny, I didn't know you were seeing anyone…."

Jen looked up with tears in her eyes. "Um, I'm not, Christopher…"

"NO!"

Jen made Kristin stand up. "Chris, please don't get mad at her. Be mad later….take it out on the bastard who did this."

"Who did it, Jenny?"

"I don't want anyone to know, Jen, not even Chris, please.??"

Jen put her in Chris' arms. "Kristin, he is scum!!! He damn well knew that you were head over heels in love with him. He let you believe that he was planning on marrying you and all the talk of him getting married….he let you believe that you were the bride to be! He used you, Kristie!"

"Who?" He stroked Kristin's hair. "Kristie, you have to tell me! The bastard was engaged and he used you!"

Jen braced herself with a deep breath. "Jeff Jarrett."

Chris let out a few colorful swears that he must have heard from Eddie or Jericho. "The damn game!" Jen looked at him confused. "He and some of his boys are out to get as many virgins as possible." He looked down at his sister. "Kristie, did…um…" He was wondering how or what he said to trick her. "What did he say?"

"He said that since were would be together forever," she began to cry more. "It hardly ever happens that people have babies as soon as they want them so we needed to start now so we could be married by the time we had one."

Jen gritted her teeth. She was angry too, almost as angry as Chris. Kristin had been extremely sheltered by her brother and his group of friends. Her mother's wild ways had educated her early about how easy it was to get pregnant and how easy it was for people of means to hide and rid themselves of unwanted pregnancies. Her mom used abortion as birth control. It had been Brandon who had taught her that love wasn't about sex. "Kris, you should have come to me when he started pressuring you for sex!"

"Or me! I'm going to kill him!"

"I just want to have the baby and pretend that Jeff doesn't exist!"

"Hell no, He's going to pay!"

Chris caught up with Jarrett when he was trying to be the '5th Horsemen.' Jarrett was already cheating on his wife with Debra McMichael. It was a big mysterious rumor over who the father of Kristin Benoit's son was. The bright blue eyes and blond hair was no indication of paternity, since Kristin was just as blond and bright eyed, just as her and Chris' father was. Chris had his mother's Ash blond hair. The little boy's name was Justin Brandon Christopher. His combination middle name was for the Uncle he'd never know and the Uncle who'd be the most dominant male figure in his life. Kristin had to drop out of Julliard because she was pregnant. She had to completely switch majors. After Justin was born she spent a few months dancing with the Nitro Girls as "Foxy." Jarrett completely ignored her. Even when the Nitro Girls were being bullied by some of the guys and girl wrestlers. Kim, Kristin, and Jen were the ones who wouldn't back down. Jen was dancing as 'Skye.' Sara was traveling with them as their nanny. She knew that Jeff was Justin's father and had begun distancing herself from her family because of Jeff's denial. Even Jordan denied it even though she'd helped Jeff cover up the times Kristin slept over. As far as Kristin was concerned she wanted to pretend Jarrett didn't exist either. Justin was her whole world. Despite her initial fears of not thinking she could be a mother, she realized she had the support of so many people, not just her brother and Jen. Even though, Chris and Katie were separated, Katie was a wealth of information on babies, just as Jen's step-mom, Kim who was the mother of Jen's half brother and sister. Of course, Katie wasn't the only Hart girl to help. The Harts were and had always had been a major influence on her life. Kristin was even wondering what to do with her life since music and dance wouldn't allow her to spend the time she wanted with Justin. He was exceptionally bright and focused. Sara had ordered Muzzy and Your Baby Can Read for him. Even before he was ten months old, he was already talking and the DVDs were working for him.

Kristin wasn't to surprised. She was an accelerated learner and so was Jordan. Sara and her twin brother Scott, were child prodigies. The intelligence was in the genetics for both families. Justin had filled out Kristin's body in ways that were uncomfortable to her, but not to the men around her. Guys were paying her more attention now than ever before, especially the wrestlers. They knew who her brother was, they didn't really care. Nitro Girls were subjected to be the target of easy dates. Kristin wasn't. She hated the attention. She didn't even want a cover boyfriend like Jen had. Kanyon didn't want anyone to know that he was gay. He was best friends with DDP and friendly with Jen. So Jen agreed to help him, if he'd help her. They had a lot in common so it was an easy fit. Kristin was satisfied with having Justin and Sara all of the time. She had done Jericho a favor and double dated with him so that he'd have a female friend that would 'talk him up,' with Torrie Wilson. Torrie's friend, Kidman had come to watch her back as well. He was ok but he thought he was the greatest cruiserweight next to Rey Mysterio. Kristin disagreed. She thought Dean Malekno and Rey Mysterio were the best cruiserweight wrestlers that WCW had. She was actually working with Kidman, Jen, Kanyon, and some Power Plant hopefuls when there was a loud noise.

A door slammed and there was a lot of commotion. Buddy Lee Parker and Paul Orndorff came out of their offices to see what the hell was going on. Kanyon motioned for the students to stay put as the quad-pack left the ring. Just before Mr. Wonderful reached the locker room door, a body came flying out. Chris Benoit and Eddie Guerrero were sweaty and covered with blood. The long blond hair of the bloody mess was stained pink. You couldn't hear what he was saying but he suddenly pointed to Jericho who had just walked in with Lance Storm. Jericho looked confused until he heard one thing. "It is his baby." Jericho's eyes widen in shock and then kicks the man.

Storm shook his head. "That was really stupid. If you knew anything you'd have just said it's not me, jerk off."

"It wouldn't have mattered. To many people knew that he was running a game, this vatos has it coming, homes."

Jericho grabbed the man's head. "I NEVER would have done that to HER! IF I had, I would have taken the beating like a man! I wouldn't have abandoned her! I love Kristin, just not like that!!"

Kristin turned red. Jericho's voice carried. Everyone in the gym knew that her brother and his friends were exacting revenge on the man who'd gotten her pregnant and dumped her. She wished the floor would open up and swallow her whole. The students were watching. Other wrestlers had come in from the weights and cardio rooms. Even Eric Bischoff in his karate clothes was watching. Kristin buried her face in her hands. "Tell me this isn't happening."

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. "He has it coming, Kristin. Most of the younger guys don't know, but those of us who have been around, know that every once in awhile jerks run a game on the younger girls. I'm not going to lie, I was with Jim and The Steiners when we ran one. I'm not proud of it but we were at least careful. We knew what we were doing." Sting glanced at Jen. Kristin did too. "Yeah, it wasn't hard to figure out that it was him. I've known him for almost ten years. Even when he was to young to work a show and was just putting up a ring. I don't know if he'll ever grow up."

Debra went running to Jeff to try to keep them from hurting him anymore. The students started making noise then since even they knew Debra & Jeff were having an affair. Chris' new girlfriend, Nancy wasn't that far behind. "I've got this." she said in her deep, Boston accent. She dragged her off by her hair. "This has nothing to do with you. You are just his slut on the side." She looked up at Chris and batted her thick eyelashes. "Since Kristin's embarrassed, I think he should be punished for her embarrassment. I think he should be made to apologize and acknowledge."

"I'll pay…"

Eddie kicked him in the head. "They don't need your money! They don't need you period, they have us!! She has brothers to take care of her and Justin!" He drug him up by his hair. "You are missing out on an amazing little boy. I wanted to torture you by letting you see him, but Chris said no. He's brilliant. He gets it from his mother!" He drug him across the gym. Every time he tried to fight he was kicked or hit by one of Benoit's crew. He was tossed at Kristin's feet.

"Talk or I'll make sure you never walk again!" Chris got down on one knee and held Jeff's head up. "Tell everyone that you lied."

Jarrett coughed up blood and nodded. "I lied. She wasn't sleeping around the locker room. It was just me! I got her pregnant."

Everyone was silent. Eric nodded and security separated them from Jarrett. They weren't very gentle about getting him medical attention. Kristin was mortified but felt a touch of relief about being vindicated. Kristin didn't know what to do. She just fidgeted, chewed on her bottom lip, and couldn't decide what to do with her arms. "Stop." It was the cute guy who'd also had the purity ring before. He had a wedding ring on now but he still had that killer smile. He was sitting on the ring apron. "I know he was a jerk, but if you haven't learned that your brother isn't like that then look at me. I don't act like that. I don't do that to my wife. I'm here and she's in Gainesville going to school. We have a hard time getting in the same place at the same time but I'm still faithful."

Malenko nodded to him. "My wife is in Florida."

Kristin leaned on him, the unsweaty brother. "I know. I was there when you two decided to hook up remember?"

"Just trying to make you feel better." He turned toward the ring. "Andrew, why don't you run some drills with Kidman. The rest of you guys are done for the day."

Kristin smiled. "I understand the St. Andrew now." He nodded to her and then Kidman got back into the ring with them.

Later that night, Jericho and Torrie had another date in which he talked Kristin into doubling with Kidman. Kristin couldn't focus on the situation. She had to keep shifting away as Kidman tried to put his hand on her bare legs. She sighed. A mini-skirt probably wasn't the best idea. Jericho kept sending her cool it glances when she would kick him under the table and amused smirks every time she refilled her glass of wine. The wine wasn't having the desired affect so she raised her hand to signal a waiter and almost hit someone. Said someone grabbed her hand with a chuckle. "Watch what you're doing, Kristie."

Kristin looked up to see Sting, sans face paint with a grin on his face. "Sorry."

He looked around the table. Torrie and Jericho were in the middle of a who's cuter teasing match while Kidman was meanwhile thinking of testing his luck again and putting his hand on Kristin's thigh again. "Yeah, I could see why you are distracted. Such stimulating conversation." He held his hand out. "Come on, Kristie. You look like you need the good stuff." He glanced over at Jericho. "Someone just keyed a red mustang convertible parked by the back door and stole the guitar case on the back seat." Kristin laughed as this off the wall statement got Jericho to jump up, knocking his seat over. "Now that I have your attention, Chris, Kristin is leaving with me."

Jericho looked from Kidman to Kristin to Sting and finally nodded, confused. "Um, okay."

Sting held out his hand and led her away to the opposite combo bar and restaurant. Sting was dressed in t-shirt and jeans. A lot of people stopped and stared because Kristin was recognizable as a Nitro Girl and Chris' little sister, but the people not employed by WCW wondered just who the hell this tall guy with long brown hair was that had Kristin by the arm. He pulled out his wallet at the bar. "Pick your poison, Kris."

"Patron," the bartender said setting a bottle on the bar. "You have your shot glass with you, Ms. Benoit?"

Sting turned to look at Kristin with a raised eyebrow. "Where is Justin when you are shooting Tequila?"

"Not with me, obviously. He's usually sleeping upstairs with Katie or he's with Christopher."

"Uh huh, I assume most of the time a certain older brother from south of the border is the bartender of choice."

Kristin blushed. "Yes, you would be correct, Mr. Borden."

"Heineken, and a shot for me. No since letting you drink alone."

"Do you normally shoot…."

"Yeah…yeah…okay, not in a few years but I have." He chuckled. "Scotty is the usual instigator." He tossed his platinum card on the bar and glanced back at her. "So Ms. Benoit do you have a shot glass of your own?"

Kristin smiled. "Actually I do. Eddie bought it and had it engraved for my 21st birthday. It's porcelain with a gold plate, but Jericho wouldn't let me bring it."

"I don't know if I should be impressed or disturbed by that." He nodded to DDP and Kim who headed to the back of the room. "Two shots." The bartender laid out only one lemon on a napkin.

"Yes sir, but Ms. Benoit shoots it straight up."

"Really?" Sting's eyebrows shot up in shock. "So just how many of these can you put away?"

"Why, is this some sort of challenge?"

Sting took a swig of his beer. "Maybe," he chuckled. "Not a serious one since I'm late for poker."

"Okay, so how many do you think I can shoot in a row?"

"Hmm, Chris doesn't drink much," Sting mused even though Kristin lowered her face, smirking. "That I know of." He handed Kristin her shot. "So what? You wanna say 5, straight up?"

"In a row or throughout the night?"

"In a row," He nudged her. "Why are you worried?"

"About Scotty or Eddie? Yeah. About you, No." She started laughing. "Bottoms up." She rolled the shot appropriately and dropped the glass into the opposite hand.

"Show off." He tossed the shot and turned the glass upside down on the bar. "Let's go. My friend's had a hell of a day and almost as bad of night."

Kristin and Sting shot another four. Kristin glanced at her manicured nails "Is that it?" She rolls her eyes. "Zima, with a lime slice."

"Oh, now you are playing like a lightweight. You shoot Patron but you drink that…." He paused searching for the appropriate word. The Steiners called it 'Pussy Booze.' He couldn't very well say that to a woman. "That pos sprite rip off."

"Heh, something leads me to believe you almost had a Freudian slip, Steve." Kristin laughed. "Steiner lingo, eh?"

Sting smirked. The Canadian accent was really cute. "Yeah something like that."

Kristin waved the bartender away. "Alright, I didn't know this was a drinking contest."

"No, not really," He grinned. "Why, what are you going to drink now?"

"Are you thinking I need to get some girly mixed drink with a funny name? Huh? So what do you think? Sex on the Beach? Skip & Go Naked? How bought a Screaming Cajun Orgasm?"

Sting shakes his head and sips his beer until she says Cajun Orgasm. "Excuse me? What the hell makes it Cajun?"

"That would be something that is a signature drink in the French Quarter. They put Tabasco sauce in it and if it's a Flaming Cajun Orgasm, if its set on fire."

"I thought you were studying Business Law and Business Communications, not bartending."

Kristin laughed. "You learn a lot of things hanging with Jericho in a party town."

"I see." He takes another drink of beer. "Doesn't seem to be much of a problem. I hear you are an Honor Student."

Kristin glanced at him a second before turning to the bartender. "Heineken." She turned back to Sting. "Jen tells you that much about what happens in her life."

"She tells me what happens, yes, but your brother brags on you as well." He signs the slip, adding a tip before picking up Kristin's beer. "Come on," He reaches behind to grab her hand so she doesn't get lost. There isn't enough chairs at the table so he sets the beers on the table, sits down, and like Booker has Sharmel, he pulls Kristin in his lap. He takes the cards and starts dealing them, ignoring how everyone is watching him funny.

"I didn't know this was a tag team event," Scotty said, reaching for a random girl and pulled her into his lap.

Sharmel rolls her eyes. "It's not a tag team event, it's a non-slut evening, thank you very much."

Kristin and Sharmel clinked beers. "That's what I'm screamin'."

The girl glared at them both. "I'm not a slut."

"Hmm, funny, weren't you the one who I had to peel off of my husband earlier?" Kim said sitting down on Page's lap.

"Fuck," Scotty cursed as the girl got up and walked away. He saw Mikayla and motioned for her. "Come on, Mikay!" Kristin rolled her eyes and Kim giggled.

Kristin grinned back and smacked Sting's hands. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean? What am I doing? I'm playing poker….why did you want me to deal you in?"

"No, you need to much help." She tapped a card.

"Shit," He tensed for a moment and cleared his throat. "Uh, excuse me." He put the cards he was about to discard back into his hand, moved them around, saw what she was talking about, and tossed out different ones.

"If she's helping him, then he might actually win," Liz said, laughing lightly, with a hand on Luger's shoulder.

"Thanks, Lizzie, I appreciate the confidence."

"Sweetie, I have confidence in your ability in the ring and to keep Lex out of trouble, but not in cards."

They continue to drink and play cards well into the night. The more everyone drinks, the less they care that Kristin is sitting on Sting's lap. Kidman, however has brooded for hours, drinking, alone. He sees Kristin and the girls excuse themselves and he saunters over to the table. He shoves Sting's shoulder. "You stole my girl."

"What?" Sting glances up at him.

Kidman slaps his new beer away and Sting stands up to face him. "You stole my girl!"

"She's not your girl! She's a grown woman who was getting tired of your crap. Now, what is your plan, boy? You want to get hostile because you think Kristin was rude? Then blame me, it was my idea for her to leave since she wasn't enjoying herself."

Kidman backed up a few times realizing Sting was not as gentile as he thought he'd be. He grabbed Benoit as he walked by. "No, but her brother cares."

Chris turned confused and looked at Sting, not Kidman. "What did Kristin do now?"

"Not a damn thing," Sting says as he and Chris shake hands. "Kidman was getting grabby so I gave Kristin an out to come sit with us instead of getting manhandled."

Chris raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Kidman with his arms crossed. "I see. You felt my sister up?" This wasn't really a question.

"Uh, no, um…" He pointed to Sting. "He has her sitting on his lap….she's wearing a thong."

Chris covered his face with one hand. "I can't believe you just told me that. I didn't need to know that." He groaned. "Did it fail to catch anyone's notice that after the age of eight, I didn't handle that aspect of my baby sister's life? I had a girlfriend who handled that….."

"Uh…"

"Kidman, save it. She doesn't like you like that. Yeah, she is sitting on my lap. Jen sits on my lap on occasion. It's not a big deal."

"Yeah, I've play wrestled with Jen too. Known her for a long time." Benoit poked Kidman in the chest. "Even if my sister and Sting had something going, I don't need you to come tattling like some whiny kid. I do not put up with that in my own children, much less someone who claims to be a grown man. I'd much rather have her," he nodded to Sting. "have a drunken make out session with him," Sting raised an eyebrow, "Just an example, Steve, but I'd rather have that happen than to have her fall in love and marry this scrawny little punk."

The girls came back then. Benoit hugged his sister. "I'm going to talk to Jericho about these double dates. They're over. Finished."

"Thank God," Kristin said relieved. She looked slightly contrite at the hurt look on Kidman's expression. "Sorry Pete, you are boring and you have Roman hands."

Sting laughed and placed his hand on the back of Kristin's bare neck. "I'm going to take care of her, Chris. No one's going to mess with her, so if you and Nancy are heading upstairs," he motioned to the table that was filled with Booker, DDP, Luger, Steiner, etc. "We'll be out here playing cards for awhile."

"Okay," He kissed Kristin on the forehead. "Call me if you need anything, Spaz."

Another hour or two of drinking and Kristin kept being adjusted on Sting's lap. When she noticed why, she laid her head against his cheek. He leaned down and whispered. "Sorry."

She blushed. "I'm actually very flattered."

"Yeah?" He leaned down and Kristin rubbed her soft cheek against his stubbly one.

She smiled, glanced at the table, and noticed his hand was on her thigh. She blushed and adjusted herself again. She only had to move a little bit to brush against him. His hand also had its position changed. She moved slightly and it was on the inner part of her thigh. She winked at him and leaned forward, applying pressure to him, and noticed her beer was empty. So she drank his. When she leaned back, his hand raised up to pull her blouse down over her stomach. She shivered as his knuckles brushed her bare skin. "I need a refill."

"Hey," Sting raised his hand up to signal for another round of drinks. No one was paying attention to them. He leaned down. "Do you know what you are doing to me?"

Kristin flirted. "Maybe. What is it that you think I'm trying to do?"

He kissed her on the cheek. "I'm not like that, Kris." She pouted. He brushed his thumb across her bottom lip. "If you're interested in me, you should have told me sober."

"You aren't exactly sober, either, Stevie."

"True, but I can control my actions, just not my impulses."

"Pretty nice, impulse."

He grinned and shook his head. "You are almost done drinking."

"I can handle more."

"Have you ever drank with anyone other than your brothers?"

"Yeah, with the girls…"

"I figured." He glanced at everyone. They were looking at their cards or talking to their girls. He leaned down and kissed her. "Is this what you are looking for?"

"I'm looking for something more," she moved his hand under the table.

His eyes widen as she pressed his hand to herself. "Kristie," He froze feeling how wet she was. "You know," He looked around. There was strangers and wrestling predators who would take advantage of her. He couldn't deny the biological response he felt having her sit and move on his lap. He felt like a pervert with his hand touching her the way it was, but her hand covered his and their eyes were locked.

"Earth to Steve."

He tore his eyes away from Kristin and glanced around the table. "What?"

Lex handed him the cards. "It's your deal, man. You okay?"

Kristin took the cards and began to shuffle the cards. He still had his hand under the band of her thong feeling the few crisp hairs that had been missed by her razor. He cleared his throat flexing his fingers. Kristin giggled, but dealt the cards for him anyway. "Yeah, I'm wondering where my beer is."

Kristin held his cards up so he could see them. "What do you think?"

"It's hot." He cleared his throat and used his free hand to take a drink. Then he tapped a couple of cards. He rubbed the small of her back.

"Steve," She shook her head at him. "I think you've had to much to drink."

He chuckled, adjusted her, and moved his hand. He saw her frown and lowered her head. "Maybe later," he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Why do you say that?"

"Sharmel wanted to play with wild cards."

"Oh," He moved his hand so that it was against her thigh. Smiling, he said, "You control my hand, what do you think?"

Kristin took a sip of beer, catching the double entedre. "I think you need," she moves the deuce over with the pair of kings, and tossed the 5 of diamonds and 9 of clubs. "these cards," reached for two more cards. He lucked out with a pair of tens, full house.

He hugged her two him. "That works."

"Yes, this does work." She moved again so they were facing the empty corner and put his hand even closer than it was before.

He chuckled. "Okay, are you planning on betting for me too?"

Not knowing what was going on under the table everyone else laughed. "Kris is taking control, Steve, she might start feeding you too. You need a diaper change, bro?"

Kristin stuck her tongue out at them. "So I'm just a mom and sister, eh?" She gritted her teeth as she realized Steve liked what she said, his fingers sliding beneath the waist band this time, seeking some entrance. She turned slightly at the waist, feeling his fingers enter her slightly. Her breathing became slightly labored.

"Yeah, that or a nun, Kris, you don't date or do anything!" Sharmel exclaimed.

"That's not a bad thing," DDP took up for her. "She's focused. Men are few and far between in this business."

Kristin shook her head and closed her eyes. Fingers working magic on her underneath the table. "Yeah, that's it."

Misunderstanding what she is referring to, DDP nodded. "Most are either to old or married."

"Mmmhmm," Kristin agreed. Throwing down Steve's cards when it was time. She covered her mouth with hand so she could whisper. "Can we go upstairs?"

Kristin whimpered when he removed his fingers, draining his drink. "This conversation is not relevant. We came down here to play poker and drink, not to discuss who Kristin needs to be with." He helps Kristin up and slides out behind her. He remains behind her so that he's not 'ousted.' He touches the small of Kristin's back and she starts to giggle. He shoots her a look. "Oh yea, you've had to much to drink." He nods to the guys and steers her upstairs by her elbow. Once the elevator doors close behind them, Kristin turns to him and stands on her tiptoes. Still not tall enough to reach him, he rubs her arms. "What are you doing?"

"Kiss me."

He nods. He leans down and begins to kiss her. He rubs the small of her back and feels her press against him. He picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. He presses her against the wall and kisses her hard. When the elevator dings, he lowers her to the floor before the doors can open. He holds her hand and leads her to his room. He holds the door open for her and follows her in. While he has his back to her, taking his shoes off, she's already stripped out of her clothes. He turns and chuckles. He crooks his finger at her. "Come here."

"Take your clothes off."

He smiles and takes his shirt off. He holds her close kissing her again. Her skin is so soft and he knows they are both so drunk. He runs his hands down her back feeling how good she feels. "Kristie, we are drunk. Maybe we shouldn't be doing this."

"I," she looks at him shyly. "I've thought you were so sexy, especially," she reaches up to take the pony tail out of his hair. "since you grew your hair out. I wanted to know how it felt to run my fingers through it."

He touched her face. "Kris, I'm so much older than you."

"You can't deny that you don't want me." She run a hand down his chest to the bulge in his jeans.

Steve reached for her hand and held it against his heart. "Kristin, look at me." She stopped kissing his chest and he held her face. She kissed his palm and looked back at him. "Yeah, I want you, I'm a man. I'd have to be blind not to be attracted to you." She smiled. He smiled back. "I need a shower," he sees the look in her eyes. "No," he leaned down to kiss her. "You," he pointed to the bed. "You wait for me and think about whether you want me because you've been drinking or because you care about me. I need a shower to clear my head." He leads her to the bed and pulls the covers down. She pulls his hand to her breast. He smiles, gives it a gentle squeeze, and gives her a killer kiss. "Think about it….." He stops at the corner. "Babe, I'm locking the door. As for the door out of here." He reaches for the pass card on the dresser. "This is a penthouse and you can only get in and get out with one of these cards. You are staying here so I can keep an eye on you whatever you decide."

He takes a long shower. He wants her. He couldn't deny that. It was why he went and took her away from the double date she was on. He'd originally planned on talking to her. Just trying to get some indication if she still had the crush on him like Jenny had mentioned. Kristin was beautiful and she was also mistreated by an older man who'd used her. He had no right to defend her against Jarrett but he could get her brother and his friends in the right location at the right time. Corporate had tried so hard to keep them separated away from the arenas where there wasn't a lot of security. He knew Kristin had loved him. She wouldn't have changed her mind about her virginity if she hadn't. Maybe he should have considered her then, but she was barely 18 and just starting college. He was already 30 and had been married, divorced, and had a couple of kids. He'd been on the road so long and dedicated to this business so long. His ex-wife had run the roads with him when he was on the Indy circuit and now that he was an international icon, he rarely spent anytime at home. His one or two days off every other week was spent having quiet time with his kids. Did he even need a relationship? That's what it would be with Kristin, a commitment. Did he even have the time? He groaned, realizing the water was cold, but he didn't get out. He needed the chill to get the blood flow to head north instead of south. When he couldn't stand the cold any longer, he turned off the water, wrapped a towel, and looked in his bag. He may have one or two condoms…just in case. He didn't know if Kristin was on anything and better safe than sorry. Just in case….Cold shower or not, he knew that sleeping in the same bed as her was going to be tempting. He shook the water from his hair and left the bathroom. "Hey, Kris, did you decide?" He chuckled when he saw her passed out in his bed. "That solves that." He tossed the condoms on the dresser and pulled on a pair of boxers. He got a t-shirt and took it to the bed. He gently lifted her up to slip his shirt over her. She murmured something and he shh'd her. He kissed her hair and slipped into bed next to her. He reached for the light and then cuddled with her in the bed. She fit perfectly under his chin and her soft body molded into his muscular one. He brushed her hair back and kissed her ear. "You started this, Kris, you better be prepared for me to keep you."

Steve came awake with a start. His whole body was hot and his breathing was labored. It took several minutes for him to realize what was going on. He moaned and reached for Kristin. He held her head as she tasted him. She wasn't going to give up. He felt hazy from the alcohol and now even more so since Kristin was blowing him. He removed her gently and pressed her back into the bed. Her hands kept sliding against his body in the darkness. "You are driving me nuts, Kris."

"I want you."

He closed his eyes. If he made love to her then there would be no going back for either of them. However, he couldn't deny that she'd gone without for a long time and the alcohol was only bringing out her subconscious needs. "Okay," he sighed. "you asked for it." He didn't fully take her. He kissed and tasted her body. He slid all the way down and she screamed. "What?!?!"

She threaded her fingers in his hair. "What are you doing?"

"Making love to you," He thought about it a minute. "Why, you never…Jeff never did this for you?"

"No," She was cross.

"No, I guess the selfish bastard wouldn't reciprocate." He licked the inner part of her thigh. "It's okay. Hopefully this will help and you'll remember it in the morning."

He tortured her until she could barely tug on his hair. Her voice was so hoarse from moaning his name in pleasure. He pulled her into his arms and settled her into the crook of his arm. "God, Steve, that was amazing."

He chuckled. He kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad." He hugged her close. "I couldn't make love to you fully without you being clearheaded about making the choice…"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He cuddled her. "Go to sleep."

The next time he woke up the sun was shining. His head had a dull ache but nothing compared to the ache in his groin. Kristin had her hands on him. He wasn't thinking clearly and he rolled over on top of her. She giggled and wrapped her body around him. She raised her hips to draw him in. She whimpered in pain. He was bigger than Jeff. He cursed himself and rolled her on top of him. He was already inside her and he couldn't believe he'd not thought about how small she was. He rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry, let's stop…"

"No," she adjusted and then looked down at him. She brushed his long hair away from his face. "You are just so," she blushed. He placed his hands on her hips. "you're bigger than I'm used to."

"Kris, we don't have to do this."

She leaned down to kiss him and began to move. He moaned into her mouth and set up to help her move against him. "More," she whimpered against his lips. He turned her so that she was on her back. He was harder but careful. He didn't want to hurt her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and clawed his back.

"I guess you like that, huh," he chuckled as lick her throat and took her nipple in his mouth.

"Mmm, yeah," she whimpered as she felt his teeth on her. Her orgasm was even more earth shattering than the one he thought would satisfy her until she was sober.

"Damn, baby," he laughed as she bucked against him. "Let's try something else."

Kristin damn near burst into tears as she felt him leave her body. He turned her over and pulled her back to his front. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt him enter her again. This time in more ways then one. One hand he used to bring her hand to feel him entering her. He held her hand against him. The other hand he used to torment her clit. She arched her back and he nuzzled her neck. "I love this."

"Yeah," he traced her ear with his tongue, feeling her shudder around him. He turned her on her stomach as she yelped in surprised. He placed on hands on the headboard. "You wanted me," he reminded her and kissed down her back. His tongue traced the small of her back and realized she had a small orgasm when he did so. "Oh really," he whispered to her as he entered her again, feeling her ass against his stomach as he took her. He brushed her hair aside so he could whisper in her ear. "You still see me as a quiet old man?"

"Noooo," she moaned as he picked up speed. "You're amazing. You feel so good."

"More?" He whispered bracing her hips.

"YES!" She screamed.

He laughed, glad he had a penthouse for the way the headboard was starting to pound against the wall and her screaming. He wondered what else she hadn't hand. Something else she'd enjoy. He hesitated and then gave her a few bites on her neck. She began to spasm around him again. He tried a little harder on her ear lobe and he almost lost his grip on her as another orgasm rocked her. He pulled her to him and led her from the bed.

"What are we doing?"

He held her face with both hands and kissed her deeply. "Giving you a day to remember. He picked her up and held her. He was getting close to the edge as he leaned her against the dresser and entered her again. She kept whispering harder and he thought they were going to break the damn mirror. His own orgasm surprised him as the lamp flew off the dresser and shattered. He buried his face in the hollow of her throat as he tried to catch his breath. She clung to him. His hand slid down her side and his hand landed on the condoms he'd put there. "Damn! How could I be so stupid?" Kristin couldn't believe what he'd just said. She burst into tears. He realized what he'd said and looked down at her. Yeah, he realized he loved her, right then. He held her to him and kissed away her tears. "No, baby, I wasn't yelling at you!!" He brushed a stray tear away. He took a deep breath and held up the blue wrappers. "I'm sorry, I forgot."

"Oh," he cradled her against him and carried her back to the bed. "Steve,"

"No, Kris, its okay. I'm not like Jeff. I'm going to take good care of you, Justin too…if we are pregnant then its going to be okay."

Kristin sighed and played with his hair. "I'm on the pill."

"Oh," He felt a mixture of disappointment and relief. For half a second, having kids with Kristin seemed real and wonderful. He kissed the top of her head. "How do you feel?"

She gave him a hazy smile. "Unbelievable."

He chuckled. "Really? That's good."

"You're so nonchalant." Her smile fell. "I'm sorry, Steve, if I didn't, I don't…"

"What?" He kissed her eyes. "I'm just more concerned with if I pleased you. If there is a next time, we can take more time seeing what pleases the other." He saw this upset her too. "I don't know what to say, Kris, maybe I shouldn't have taken advantage of you."

"You didn't take advantage of me. I was feeling you up, remember?"

He smirked. "At first, I seem to remember you putting my hands were you wanted them last night." He remembered what they'd done in the bar and he closed his eyes, groaning. "Oh God, last night!" He tilted her face up. "Kristie, we can't go that long without again, especially drinking so much." He watched as she flushed a deep red. He smiled and brushed his knuckles along her cheek. "That's refreshing."

"What?"

"You blush," he laughed when she blushed again. "there you go again." He had a million things running through his head and his heart was racing. "So, let's talk about this crush, Jenny says you have on me."

"Oh my God!" Kristin used the hand he was caressing her cheek with to cover her face. "She told you that?"

He pulled his hand away and traced the line of her nose. "After the last hour or so, I would think that it would be a good thing that we had a little history in that department."

Kristin blinked. "We?"

He propped his head up on his hand and looked down at her. He traced lazy circles across her heart and top of her breasts, watching her breath catch every time he got close to her nipples. "Yeah," his brown eyes focused on her blue ones. "Kristie, I watch you in the gym. It's not like studying tape. It's like, I hate to be crude but its more like watching a porn." She looked shocked. "Maybe that's not the best example. I thought I was going to die when you and a couple of other girls did that cage thing. I left Jen pretty quick and when she found me later,, she busted me. I'm not saying, she knew what I had to take care of," Kristin giggled. "What you think that's funny? I see you dance and I have to go take care of some serious business or be paralyzed from wrestling with said problem?"

"I just didn't see you as…"

"Kris, a lot of guys do it, I haven't done it in years, but, that's another topic for another day, why…" He held a breast in his hand, examining it. "You've changed so much since you had, Justin. You went from this little tomboy who used to hang out with Jenny, to this gorgeous babe, who doesn't realize how sexy she is."

"You think I'm sexy?"

He made her look at him. "Yes, Kristie, I do." He leaned down and kissed her for a long time. "Jenny made me admit why I ran off and she's been badgering me for months to ask you out."

"Why didn't you?"

"I didn't think you still had a crush on me. You rarely talk to me. You hide from the majority of the male members of the locker room. I mean, I understand why you hide from a lot of them, it's a good idea in fact, but me? Come on, I've known you for a long time. You know I'm not like those other guys. I protect Jen the way Chris protects you."

"This changes things though, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does." He took a deep breath and then looked into her eyes. "I realized I loved you. I don't know how long I have but I do and I am man enough to admit that I thought it would be better to suffer in silence than to make you think I wanted to lay claim to a Nitro Girl just because it seems the mid-to main event guy thing to do."

"I trust you, Stevie."

He tickled her. "I didn't hear anything about a possible twinkle of love appearing in your beautiful blue eyes anytime soon."

She giggled and touched his cheek. "You know Steve, I think I do."

When they emerged from his Penthouse, it was after one. They'd played around a bit, fell back asleep, had a shorter round three, before rushing to take a quick shower. Steve ordered a lot of coffee for Kristin and a Red Bull for him while she tried to figure out how to get clothes to wear without telling her brother. He came up behind her and swatted her bare ass. "We have to be at the arena for two, babe." he pulled her to him and kissed her neck. "Did you ever think about calling Jen to borrow some of her clothes?"

"You're right." He wrapped his arm around her waist. She leaned back and laid her head against his chin. "She wanted us to get together."

"Exactly….damn, I forgot to shave."

"Hey, Stinger, I realize you have face paint to put on but don't shave to much."

He wagged his eyebrows at her. "I see, certain sensitive areas like it to much." She blushed. "There you go again." She blew him a kiss. "Hurry or I'm going to leave you tied to my bed for when I return." He ducked into the bathroom.

"Leave me enough chain for the bathroom and the remote…then it would be all good."

He looked around the bathroom door at her, electronic razor going. "Bad girl," He grinned. "I'll think about it."

Kristin turned back to the phone, not realizing it had stopped ringing. "Hello?"

"Hello yourself." Jen started to giggle. "I know what you're calling for and I have your clothes. Well, I don't. Kanyon's on his way up to give them to you. Kim told me how you two were acting last night so I took the liberty of sneaking your clothes from your room when Chris was preoccupied."

"Eew, don't go there."

"I could tell you the same thing, bad girl."

Kristin flushed. "You heard?"

"Steve's voice carries, get used to it."

Kristin felt hands on her. She glanced back at Steve and he smiled. Kissed her shoulder, like he knew what Jen was saying. "Hi to you to, Jenny."

Jen laughed. "He knows me to well."

Steve answered the doorbell when Kanyon showed up. "You are going to be good to her right? I'd hate to see her or Jenny spend another night crying."

Steve's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He hadn't realized that after all this time, these past three years had done nothing to help ease Jen's ache. "I didn't know she still cried."

"Every night. Sometimes because she's told Kristin a story about how good Brandon was to her. It helps Kris, but it reminds Jen of what she lost. Then Kris is all like I'm so sorry, you didn't have to bring it up. Then Jenny's all its good to remember and…"

Steve held up his hand. He didn't have time for Kanyon to rattle on. He didn't have a problem with Kanyon letting his guard down and being more feminine than usual but they were running out of time. "Thanks for letting me know, Kanyon. I've got Kristin taken care of. I have a friend coming in next week with Asai, that I think might make Jen feel better. Now, go, I have to make sure Kris gets ready." He closed the door and walked back into the bedroom where Kristin was pulling out the costumes she'd need for the ppv. She was still mostly undressed. He came up behind her, kissed her, and put his mouth to her ear. "I'll carry the big suitcase of all the costumes if you'll just get dressed." He turned her to face him, noticing the other outfits on the bed. "You've been rooming with Jenny to long." He grabbed a pair of tiny shorts and brought them to her. He looked around the stuff and pawed through her suitcase. "Okay, this isn't going to work."

She turned from where she'd started her makeup. "What?!?!" She asked alarmed.

"You need a Stinger shirt. What happened to the white one I gave you? The one when I still had bleached blond hair."

"I outgrew it. Sara sleeps in it sometimes."

He reached for the necklace she had laid out and fastened it on her neck. "I'm going to have to get you another one. Gotta lay my claim before any of those chuckle heads think they can sell you on them."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," he kissed her softly. "The Nitro Girls in the merchandise catalogue's are modeling their man's clothes." His hands dropped to lay on each side of her neck. "Kim has two pages of DDP clothes to model. Torrie, even though she's not a Nitro Girl is sporting Jericho's shirt. The Fillies….and so on."

"I'm not a Filly anymore."

"I know. You're Stinger's babe now. We getter get used to it because no one else is going to believe it." He went back to the bed. "No Sting shirt, then," he looked at the skirt outfit that she'd laid on the bed. Then looked at the trousers he was wearing. "This will work just as well."

Romantic, teasing, Steve turned into the robotic, intense Sting as they left the elevator and entered the lobby. Sting, Luger, DDP, Flair, some of the legendary talent for WCW rode to ppv with Bischoff. Sting sat back with his legs crossed, big black sunglasses on.. No one really wanted to say anything since Sting had emerged from the hotel, holding doors open for Kristin, who was dressed a lot like him. He wore a black Armani pinstripe suit and Kristin wore a Chanel pinstripe, women's tailored suit, smirking because she was able to wear her Spigas spike high heels. She now only barely reached Sting's shoulder. He was 6'4 and she was barely 5'6. Her four inch heels was something she didn't get to wear often because a lot of the guys she associated with wore lifts in their shoes to pretend they were taller than they were. Kristin had piled her hair on her head in a messy up do because she was in a hurry and he wouldn't leave her neck alone. They'd strode through the lobby holding hands. He'd thrown his duffle bag over his shoulder and drug her huge suit case behind them. Everyone was stunned. Now, as he adjusted, he reached for Kristin, who was uncomfortable and pulled her back against his shoulder. He glanced at her, gave her a slight nod, and then turned to Bischoff. "Say something, Eric."

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"You are wondering why Kristin is with me and not riding with the other girls."

"Am I? I don't remember saying anything."

"No, you were thinking it. I can see it in your beady little eyes. Don't think I don't see the way you look at her and the other Nitro Girls." He leaned forward. "I had to make my interests known as far as the Nitro Girls go. Paige had to do it with Kimberly, Kevin had to do it with Chai, Book with Sharmel, and now I'm saying it. Stay away from Kristin. She's mine."

Bischoff swallowed hard. "I've never messed with Kristin. I didn't know she was seeing anyone, I just knew that Chris, Dean, and Eddie threatened death to anyone who gives her a hard time."

"Let me repeat myself. I'm saying it now, Kristin is mine."

He gulped. "Absolutely. Kristin is your's."

"Now, the Nitro Girls are undergoing changes. You've already had several of them, including Kristin & Jen siding off with people. They've been doing their thing. Kristin's been acting as a corporate chick and Jen's been hanging out with Kanyon. I talked with Scotty and Kevin earlier. It fits with storyline if the n.W.o. gives Kristin a hard time. They'd be looking for a weakness anyway to divide the WCW locker room. With Kristin and I being together and her brother being a member of the Horsemen, it stands to reason that if it was leaked by Mikayla, obviously, that Kristin really was Chris' sister and not the niece of Arn who you stupidly try to book her as in the beginning," Sting gave him a sneer. "then they are going to come after her. I'm going to protect her. He'll come out to see what's up and why I'm with her. She'll probably kiss me or hug me. We haven't decided that part yet because my paint has a tendency to smear…"

"So does Chris know about this?" It was the first time his long time friend and mentor had spoke.

Paige was quick to get his back. "From what I saw last night when we had a couples date he didn't seem to mind. Kristin was with him for hours with Chris only a few feet away."

"Uh huh," Flair was a shrewd old man.

Sting knew that he and Chris respected each other. He expected more of a stare down than any real problem with Chris. He was a couple years older than Chris and this might be where his girl's big brother had his issues. "We respect each other and there is an age difference that he is concerned with but he knows I would never hurt Kristin." He turned back to Bischoff. "In the catalogues and magazines, this whole WCW t-shirt and tiny thong in a wrestling ring crap is going to stop. Yeah, she's got the best ass in WCW but Chris and I both HATE her being exploited. In case you've forgotten she was attending pre-college and college courses when she should have been shopping for a prom dress. If she doesn't have her own merchandise, we'll come up with some, but for the next issue and the fall preview, its my clothes or fully clothed. Do I make myself clear?"

Bischoff nodded. Then an idea occurred to him. "That's why you were with her yesterday and made sure that he didn't have a room that locked yesterday."

Sting stiffened. He felt Kristin tense and turn to look up at him. He didn't know what she was going to do or say about his setting Jarrett up. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. He caught the slight questioning eyebrow before she smiled. "My man has to protect his interests, Eric." She leaned up, kissed him, and whispered. "We got more to talk about, Stinger." Louder she said, "Maybe I like being treated like I need to be protected, Bischoff. In fact, I love him for taking care of me."

He cuddled her against him and gave Bischoff a death glare. He refused to say anything. Although, it was Miss Elizabeth who spoke up. "You know, Kris, this means a whole new excuse to go shopping." She smiled. "I'm sure Jen will have an entire weekend planned by the time we get to the arena."

Kristin tried not to flush but couldn't help it. No one made fun of her because of Sting being there. Kim and Liz did go aww about the two of them being in love.

At the ppv, Kristin and the Nitro Girls were dressed in shimmer flapper style, but much shorter dresses for a routine when an tech assistant came up to her. "Hey Foxy, Mr. Bischoff sent me to let you know that tonight when Sting wins the title, that we are going to shoot a little vignette for Nitro."

"Okay? What kind?"

"Hold still!" Jen was trying to put glitter make up on her face without getting it into her contacts.

"Sorry."

"He's going to be making his way back here, you are going to jump into his arms, congratulate him however you chose, and he's going to throw you over his shoulder, and tell you its time to celebrate."

Jen stopped and laughed. She reached for the Shimmer lipstick and looked at Kristin. "Yeah, that was probably his idea too. He's going to be all He-Man with his tiny little girlfriend."

"He should be. He hasn't had the title in awhile. It's a big deal."

"You seriously are with Sting?" The tech guy looked hopeful.

Chai walked by and pointed to her neck. She lifted up the silver choker and pointed. "Is this any indication? Couldn't cover it with make up, hell no, man has fangs or something."

Kristin flushed. "I think he does."

"Oh." He started to say something else and then dashed off.

"Running people off, damn Kris, you've usually kicked their ass and this time its just words." Spice fluffed her hair in the mirror. "Remember in PCWF when you made Chavo tap out? He wouldn't talk to anyone for over a week because it was a legit win!"

"Yeah, not so much as exciting as the time Waltman…"

She's cut off by commotion on the stairs. Sting comes in gimmick and fully painted up with DDP , Booker, and Kevin. Everyone watches them. Even the other Nitro Girl boyfriend/husbands. He plays with the straps of the dress before giving her a tight hug. She pulls him down for a kiss. Both trying to be careful of their make up. "Next time if we aren't running so late, I can wish you luck without the paint on." He holds her face with his gloved hands.

"Don't wear me out next time and we won't sleep so late."

His mouth dropped open but he shut it quickly. He glanced over his shoulder because he heard a gasp. He chuckled and made her walk backwards a little bit. "That was supposed to be a secret." He pulled her tight into his arms. "Have fun, baby, be careful."

She caught the hem of his trench coat. "Hey, you too. I'm not so hot about SOME people playing with a cattle prod."

"I heard that." Nash grumbled.

"You were supposed too."

He turned to say something to her but Sting was most definitely in his way. "Whatever you have to say to her Kevin, you can say it next to Chai. Coming over here, despite our friendship, is an act of aggression, and I really don't want to have this out with you, brother."

"Fine," He grumbled stepping back. "It's low voltage and its not even on most of the time." He kind of snickered. "Only off when its not Goldberg."

Kristin and Jen rolled their eyes. He had it bad for Mikayla but refused to have anything to do with her unless she'd calm down. She was to much like her brother to slow her roll. Nash took it upon himself to torture the man who Mikayla claimed to upset her so much. "Fine, I just don't want Steve shocked with it…"

Everyone looked at her then, only married couples still referred to their spouses by their real names when they were in gimmick at the arena. Sting wasn't concerned with what she'd said. He was concerned by how cold Kristin's arms were. "Damn, you're freezing." He took his trench off and wrapped it around her. She looked up at him and then back at everyone else. He turned to them too. "What?"

"She called you Steve." Tayo whispered.

This significance wasn't lost on him, but still didn't bother him. "It is my name and she is my girl, she has the right to call me that." He checked the clock above their heads. He pulled her tight against for another hug and kissed her on top of her head. "Good luck, have fun baby, I'll be watching."

"Love you," she said handing back his trench. Another gasp and Kristin blushed realizing what she said.

"Love you too." He brushed a stray wisp of hair back and glared at everyone else. "What?"

There was another sudden change as they sent The Outsiders out to mess with the Nitro Girls while they were dancing later in men's shirt's, ties, and stockings.. Of course, the same three didn't back down. However, they did particularly go for Kristin. They caught her shirt, ripped it open to reveal a tiny black top with a silver scorpion. Jen had just sewn the shirt during the first couple of matches. Once the top was revealed they really gave her a hard time, even tried to give her the Outsiders' Edge. Sting of course wasn't having any of that. He helped her up, she clung to him, like she was a bit more shaken up than she was. "What's wrong with you people? Do you have some sick obsession with attacking women?" He pointed his bat at them. "Yeah, you've made some bad decisions. I saw what happened to Kimberly when it came out that she and DDP were still together. That's why we were being very careful." He was in his 'angry mode.' "Coming after, my girl, biggest mistake of your life." He sneered at them as they came back to surround him. "Yeah, you got a few of your boys out here, but you don't know who your messing with do you. See my girl, comes with bonuses." He held her face asked if she was okay, then paced the ring a few times,, before pointing to the back. "She has a brother."

As planned the Horsemen theme played and the n.W.o. to the far side to regroup. Slow, methodical walking, that was always the Horsemen way. They were like vipers about to strike. You didn't know when, you didn't know where, but they'd always strike when you least expected it. Benoit stood in front of Sting, faced each section of fans, before shaking hands with Sting. The commentators went nuts and Benoit motioned for a microphone. "We tried to keep her as far away from the front line as possible, but somehow trouble always follows. Its inevitable." He turned to face the Outsiders. "My sister," the fans already knew it, so did the workers, but people acted like it was a huge shocker, "might very well be a walking talking danger magnet. She has some very fiercely loyal protectors. You wanted to mess with Sting, thinking you'd rattle him if you could hurt the woman he loves." He shakes his head. "Unfortunately the alliance that you prayed would never happened, the minute my baby sister heard, "I love you, too."

Once they all got in the back, away from the Gorilla position, Benoit was no longer cool and methodical. He was a little annoyed. "I hear today that Kristin never returned to her room last night." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Exactly where was she?"

"I told you I wouldn't let anyone bother her. She was really drunk last night."

"I see, so you had her stay in your room?"

"Why are you giving him the third degree, Christopher? You told Kidman that rather he and I have a drunken make out session than if I married him."

"He's worried about if I took advantage of you."

"I was actually trying to take advantage of him, that's how drunk I was."

Benoit covered his ears. "I'm not hearing this."

Kristin sighed. She pulled her brother's hands down. "Chris, I'm 22 years old. I have a three year old. I'm not the little girl you used to tie," she smiles. "Hart Foundation bandannas on and dress like a little boy. I'm all grown up and so I screwed up with the first guy I was with. I know it wasn't love. It was a crush." She turned to look at Sting. "This is real. We all know, Steve. He's a good guy. He's the guy that saved Jenny's life remember?"

Chris sighed and hugged her. "I can't help but be protective. It was me and you so long, Spaz. It's kind of hard to hand the protector reigns over to anyone."

"Yeah but what a guy to hand them over too." Bret walked up and clapped hand on Chris' shoulder. "You and I still have unfinished business in that department."

Kristin pulled away. This was no conversation that she wanted to be apart of. Not when her brother had broken off his engagement to Katie because of the feeling he developed for Nancy when they were forced into a program together. She felt hands pulling on her. She was getting used to the feel and recognizing them. She looked up. "It worries me."

"What does?"

"The things that could go down with Bret and Chris."

"That's his issues babe." He wrapped his arms around her. "It was an accident. He may or may not realize that Katie was the one. Nancy maybe the one. It's not your fault in either way. You just have to be his sister and protect him from the one he doesn't pick."

"Why? What if I want him to pick the one he doesn't? Katie is always going to be my sister, no matter who he decides to be with in the end."

"This would be your issue." Kristin glared at him. He winked. "Come on, I've got a match coming up."

"Nitro Girl meeting."

"So?" He picked her up and carried her to his locker room.

Kristin giggled. "At least I'm not over your," she shrieked and he tossed her over his shoulder. "Great butt."

He smacked her ass before pulling her back down. He made sure no one was to close before he answered her. "You should know, but your's is better." He locked the door when he got to his locker room. He popped his muscles and once he removed his shirt, you could see all the claw marks she'd left on his back.

"Oh my goodness."

"What?" He turned to face her. "It's not like you've never seen me without my shirt off before."

"Baby, I've seen you in all your glory but I was talking about the scratches on your back."

He swung her hands. "Someone wouldn't stop clawing me."

She smirked. "Someone wouldn't stop biting me."

He did a Sting facial expression at her and she pretended not to be impressed. He sat on the bench and pulled her forward to straddle him, facing him. "I have to do something about the scratches. Scotty says that if I get a massage with baby oil then it will soothe them down." He ran his hands over her back, watching her react. "I need a massage."

"What do I get?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You are being a bad girl today, aren't you?" She smirked. "You'll just have to wait. I already thinking of how I'm going to top this morning's performance, don't you worry about that." She flushed. "That's my girl. So, you going to give me a massage?"

She leaned forward and rolled his Adam's Apple with her tongue. She could feel his grip tighten. "Yeah, I'm going to give you a massage." He helped her stand up and she got the baby oil and started to rub his shoulders. "You really do love me, eh?"

He looked over his shoulder at her. "Yeah, why?" He pulled her around to face him. "Are you having second thoughts, already?" She started to rub his chest.

"No," she sighed watching the way he made his pectoral muscles bounce under her hands. "I am finding it a little hard to believe."

"Well, believe it girl, because you are not going to be able to get rid of me now. Jen would kill us both."

"It's like a fairy tale and a miracle all rolled into one."

He let out an exasperated breath and pulled her into his arms. "Kris, why are you fighting this? Is it because we had to be drinking to be bold and honest enough to admit these things? I didn't want you to feel pressured. If you would have completely been oblivious of how I felt, which I tried to keep hidden, then I would have gotten over it. I couldn't tell you that I'm the WCW's flag ship and you have to be with me to get anywhere and you know that's a bunch of bull anyway. You went to Japan and made it on your own. You're going to blow up the women's division in the United States, which," he grins. "I have a killer idea. The new women's tournament. You should enter as the Huntress. When you win it you can feud in a hair vs. mask program."

"I have to admit, I've always wanted to be apart of a power couple."

"Yes!" He growls at her and begins to tickle her. "Sting & The Huntress team a few times. You can say how you hate that I'm teaming with the Huntress and not you. Those idiots upstairs will love it because its reeks of soap opera."

Before she can answer someone bangs on the door. "Five minutes, Stinger."

"YO!" He answers. He bounces her in his lap. "Come on, my massage." She walks around him sexy. "Now is not the time to start, Bad girl." He swats her butt. "You are in so much trouble when we get out of here tonight."

"Promise?"

He's getting hyped. "Absolutely!" He jumps up almost half way through the massage. "I got a great idea!"

"What?"

"Quick, change into your Huntress gear."

"Why? I thought I had to come out when you won."

"No, it's a vignette for afterwards. You can do both. Nash is going to have Mikayla with him. I need you to change real fast and come with me. Then you can be a little upset that I didn't take you."

Kristin sighed. "Okay."

He pulled her close. "Kristie, you always wanted an official women's division. Yea Madusa has the title, but there isn't a lot of work being put into the division. You have enough friends to get some talent in here." He then tries to put on his romantic Steve face despite the paint. "Please? For me?"

"I just think you want me to take off my clothes."

"Yes, absolutely. In fact," he stalks over to her, chases her, catches her, and unties her top with his teeth. "show me what you got for me."

Kristin is laughing so hard she can't even answer until she's pressed against the wall, topless, with her legs wrapped around his waist. "Steve."

"I figured this would get you to stop laughing at me."

"Oh yeah, this works."

He leaned down and attended to both of her breasts. "Now how do you feel."

"Like we should forget your match."

He laughed and let her slide down his body. "I knew you were going to say that." He ran a passing caress down her breasts. "Come on."

Steve woke up early and squeezed Kristin tight to his side. He was full of energy but she was still sleeping soundly. He leaned down and kissed her before slipping out of bed. He went to her bag and found a baby blue cotton night gown. He fingered the stitching along the neck and touched the logo of a baby. He remembered that she was wearing this when everyone went to visit her in the hospital after Justin was born. He glanced back at Kristin with a grin. He was still amused with how deeply she could be asleep at times. He could slip a shirt or something over her head and she'd never stir. He knew what he was going to do today. He put the nightgown over head before quickly dressing himself. He needed to hit the gym but that could wait. They could go together. He left Kristin an extra pass card, grabbed her room key, and kissed her hair before letting himself out. He wouldn't be gone long. He let himself into her room and found Sara in Care bear pajamas, sketching. Jen was in the kitchen cleaning up, and drinking coffee. Justin was on the floor with a notebook. He watched the little boy for sometime. "Sara, why does he act like he can't hear what they are saying? Is he deaf?"

Steve couldn't believe it. Justin was three and he spoke as well if not better than his son, Garrett, who was eight. Before Sara could answer, he'd crossed the room to sit on the floor next to him. "He's playing. Steve is playing with babies. He's doesn't expect big boys to watch his show."

Jen shook her head. It was only a matter of time. She poured him a cup of coffee and carried it into the living room. "Let me guess, you just woke up?"

He smirked at her as he accepted the black coffee. "Yeah," he ruffled Justin's blond hair. "He's amazing."

"His name is Justin." Justin turned to look at him.

"Wow," Steve said. "Justin you are amazing." Justin giggled, sounding much more like his age. "Boy, your brothers are going to love you."

Sara gasp. "Brothers?"

Jen put a hand on her shoulder. "Yea, brothers, Brandon and Garrett."

Sara frowned but Justin was intrigued. He stood up to face Steve with a frown. "I have brothers? How come I never met them?"

"I guess it took sometime for your Mommy and I to work things out."

"Then you're my Daddy?"

Steve glanced up at Jen. "Did you ever think Aunt Jenny would ever let me stay away from you?"

Justin frowned and then wrapped his arms around his neck. Steve held him to him, patted his back. He glanced from Jen to Sara. "We need to pack up your things because I want you and Mommy to stay with me." Justin looked up at him and took off his sunglasses. He patted his face, trying to find something there that looked like him. "Whatcha doin' son?"

"I don't look like you."

Steve glanced up at Jen before turning back to Justin. "You look like your mother and if anyone tells you different then Uncle Chris and I are going to go kick their butts."

Justin giggled and accepted this. "Don't forget Uncle Eddie and Uncle Dean."

"Never!" He said in an exaggerated tone. He swung him up in his arms. He looked at Jen and Sara. "He's not wearing a diaper."

"I'm no baby."

Jen ruffled Justin's hair. "He's a big boy and didn't like them."

Sara put her sketchbook in her backpack. "He potty trained himself. He does a lot of things early for his age."

Steve now looked at Justin in amazement. "So you really are a child prodigy."

Justin gave him a total Kristin look and rolled his eyes. "Well, duh!"

"That's my boy," he tickled Justin mercilessly. "Three year olds are so freakin' cool!"

Sara looked uncomfortable. "Do I need to change?"

Steve turned to her. "Absolutely," he held his hand out. "Sara, you are an integral part of our family." She took his hand shyly. "I just don't know if your sister or daughter."

Jen laughed. "Sometimes a little bit of both."

Sara stuck her tongue out and her. Steve put his arm around her. "Come on, Sweetie, I want to get you all settled before Kris wakes up."

Kristin woke up and stretched. She felt really, really good. Steve had made good on his promise. He gave her a long hot bath, a full body massage, and a repeat of their first time tighter. She was face down in Steve's pillow and it smelled just like him. She sighed. Once again, he was awake before she was. She rolled over and was surprised to see that Justin was sitting on the bed watching her. "Hi Mommy."

Kristin made sure she was covered, realizing she had clothes on, and held her arms out. He crawled across the bed and into her arms. "How long have you been here?"

"I don't know. A little while," he took his finger and wiped some sleepy from Kristin's eyes. "Daddy said he wanted to surprise you."

Kristin frowned. "Daddy?"

He giggled. "Daddy, Mommy's awake. She needs big cup of coffee."

Steve came in with a cup and frowned at him. "I thought I told you not to wake Mommy up."

"He didn't." Kristin sat up and sipped the coffee. "He was here when I woke up. How long has he been here, Steven?"

He sat on the bed next to her and kissed her forehead. "I got my girl and I needed our whole family together."

Justin was fascinated by his long hair. "Where's your face paint, Daddy?"

Steve made a Sting face at him. "It's put up. Why, you want to wear some to Nitro?"

He got all excited and wiggly. "Yea! That'd be so cool!"

"Please tell me my boy has some Stinger gear."

"Yeah! Aunt Jen has me a whole Sting outfit! I have a mask, like three shirts, and they didn't have pants in my size so she'd made me some!!"

"Jus, calm down, your talking to fast."

"I have three shirts, I think."

Steve frowned. "Kris, he's," He paused and since he knew she spoke Spanish too, told her that he was just a little boy. He shouldn't have to speak perfectly clear all the time.

"Daddy, I'm not a little boy, I'm a big boy."

"Excuse me?" Steve knew Justin was bright. He didn't exactly know he was fluent in other languages.

"Justin speaks Spanish and Sara is helping him learn French now."

"You're kidding." Steve brushed Justin's hair off of his forehead.

"No," Kristin said watching them. "He reads too."

"Well," Steve didn't know what to say. He thought about it. "We are going to go check out the Sports Section while Mommy gets dressed."

"I love hockey!"

Steve gave an exaggerated growl of annoyance. "You got to be kidding me! There is more going on out there then hockey! Oh, I've missed to much training!" He grabbed Justin up under his arm. "What about baseball? Football? Basketball?"

"I saw Space Jam. Charles Barkley was in it. He's friends with Mr. Ric."

"Oh no," He pretended to be tormented. "What have you guys done to my baby? You mention basketball and he says Charles Barkley." He shakes a finger at Jen and then to Sara. "Sara, you want to go to Duke, is there some conspiracy that keeps him from not knowing who Michael Jordan is."

"He played ball with Bugs and Daffy."

He sat Justin on the breakfast nook and gave him a look. "He's the greatest ball player in the world."

"That's why the fat guy wanted him to go to Moron Mountain."

"Oh man, when Brandon and Garrett come home this weekend, the Borden men need to have a serious sports day."

"The milk men?"

Jen and Sara both burst into laughter. They had tears in their eyes at the expression on Steve's face. He got the rubber band from the newspaper and shot it at Jen. "Aunt Jenny and Sara are being silly." He sat on the bar stool, moved his coffee cup so Justin didn't burn himself, and patted his legs. "Borden is my last name. It's your brothers' last name and it is going to be your last name."

"Why is my name like Mommy's?"

"I wasn't with your Mommy when you were born."

"Why?"

"It's complicated son."

"Didn't you want me?" Jus looked like he was about to cry.

"Of course I want you," He hugged him. He never should have omitted the truth that he wasn't biologically his son.

"He spent sometime in Japan."

Steve glanced up at Sara and sent her a silent thanks. "I traveled a lot." It was doubtful than Jeff would ever lay claim to Justin and if he asked, when he was older, then he would explain when he was an adult. "I'm here now."

"Don't leave again, ok?" Justin pouted and looked every bit his three years of age. "Scotty says I miss out on things not having a Daddy."

He looked at Jen and Sara. "Which Scotty said that?"

"My brother." Sara looked sheepish. "We thought Justin was asleep."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "He did miss out on things, but its something will discuss later, Sara." He wasn't happy that Justin knew more about his real father than he should. "Jus, is a little boy and he needs to be protected." Sara's lip quivered. "It's okay, Sara." He patted her hand. "You're still young and have a lot of pressure on you too." He picked up her hand. "Listen Sara smiles," She blushed and smiled. "you need some time to yourself too."

"Are you firing me?"

"God no!" He smiled at her. "I told you that you are apart of this family. I'm just saying that you need sometime to be a teenager."

"You know, Sara, you could take that position as Nitro Girl Baby to replace Kris, now that she's going to be working more with Steve than with dancing. It wouldn't interfere with being with Justin or your college plans."

"See, perfect. You would have an excuse to work with us in the ring."

"That would be a plus since Eric doesn't let me get into the ring."

"That's crap, you've been trained since you were what 12?"

"Heh, No, Steve, I was like Eddie and Chavo. They put Scotty & I in the ring when we were 3 and Jordan was 5."

"So what, you've been wrestling for 13 years?"

"Yes, give or take a few years. He still won't let me wrestle."

He thought about it for a second. "You are only 16 so he may be thinking of legal…" he then stopped, "no, why would that be a problem, since your dad is a member of the executive team. Eric's just being a," he paused. He was about to say asshole but stopped and chose the word, jerk instead because of Justin. "I'm going to take care of everything."

Kristin came in and placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned into kiss him on the cheek. "Take care of what?"

He turned and leaned back to get a real kiss from her. "Kim offered Sara a position as Nitro Girl 'Baby,' and Jen was thinking she could be the acrobatic one who takes over for you, since your going to be my Stinger babe."

Kristin rolled her eyes. "Going to be?"

He smiled. "Okay, you are my Stinger Babe." He put an arm around her and pulled her to him, "although, you have been bit by a snake. I could be Sting and you could be Serpentara."

"That could work. I do have a wolf with a snake in its mouth on my gear."

"See?" He pulled her into his lap. "WE have a lot of work to do."

Sting had a Suburban delivered to their hotel. He'd be needing an SUV now rather than a Town Car. Summer was coming up and he'd have Brandon and Garrett as well. He kept Kristin's hand on his lap when he wasn't shifting gears. He held her hand when he wasn't. He carried Justin on his hip and had Kristin under his other arm. He had an entourage now and he loved every minute of it. "Sara, get in the ring. I'm going to have you run some drills." He sat Justin down on the mat with his backpack and sat with him. He reclined back on the floor with him, totally in awe that he didn't have baby gear. He had a 250 piece Batman puzzle. He glanced up at Sara. "Come on. Jen is going to run you through my drills." He opened the box so they could work on the puzzle together.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Hey, Watch your mouth!" He growled at Bischoff. "Little ears, man," he handed Jus a corner piece. "Look she's been wrestling for 13 years and she's the new Nitro Girl, Baby Doll or whatever. She's going to run some drills. I might even start a whole new girl clique and call her Pantera."

Jen started laughing. "Great, Steve, really. I'm Shadow Cat, she's Pantera, what are you going to do next, invite Vanessa and have your own chick group of girls with cat names?"

"Since you brought it up, Jenny, the Hell Catz was you and Kristin's idea. I don't know what names you picked out. I was making a joke about the band since Sara loves them."

"What makes you think Sara's supposed background means anything to me?"

Steve stood up, he was a good five or six inches taller than Bischoff. "Considering she's second generation on one side and third on the other would mean a lot considering she's cross trained with Jen and with Kaitlyn Hart."

"Oh and my mom just married the Undertaker a couple months ago."

"Hmm, Undertaker…"

"I can see your wheels turning, Eric, but he's as much WWF's flag ship as I am WCW's. He isn't being screwed like Bret. He's getting taken care of."

"Daddy, my puzzle," Justin tugged on Steve's hand.

"Daddy?" Eric asked Sting.

"Yeah, I'm his Daddy."

"Okay," He swallowed hard, backing down.

"Like I told you, some of these ladies hate being exploited and a few of us guys have decided that we are no longer going to put up with it. Madusa is a great worker but she can't stay great if she's not being given anyone but women three times bigger than she is. Then all kinds of crap hit's the fans when she wrestles in the CW division. Now Asai is returning this week. He's bringing an entourage of his own. This includes a young woman he's been working with. She's pretty damn good and yes before you start thinking of Bull Nakano and Aja Kong, she's about the same size as Kristin. Pretty little girl with a wicked streak. She attended Hakira and Kenzuki's dojo and now is back with Assai and his protégé."

"Have I heard of her?"

"It's possible. She's an Inoki." He picked Justin up and put him on his shoulders. "Look, I'm pretty busy here." He nods to Kristin. "We're going to be hiring assistants so we'll have them get back to you."

"Sounds a little like treason."

Sting turns back to him. "Why because I am WCW's Champ and the number one contender at PCWF?" He looks down on him, knowing his not as menacing with Justin on his shoulders. "You just don't know about the powder keg that could blow up under your nose. There are so many talented individuals that you are picking and choosing through. It's like your throwing darts at a list of people and the ones that stick are the ones that you are using. You're begging for trouble."

"I go with what works. You and Bret Hart, are two of the biggest names in wrestling now. I need you to go head to head with Shawn Michaels and Stone Cold Steve Austin."

"I like Shawn. My Aunt Cryssie loves him."

Steve looked up at Justin. "That little girl is another one that's going to blow this whole world wide open. You have no idea." He played with Justin's feet. "We have work to do."

"Daddy, can I beat him up like Reid did?"

Steve chuckled. "Not right now. Sara's working out right now. In a little bit we'll see what you can do."

"I can bump, I can do the flag splash, I can moonsault, and I can do the Texas Cloverleaf."

"Really?"

"Well," He looked a little sheepish. "Uncle Eddie and Uncle Rey help me."

"You know, with that repertoire I need to add the Scorpion Death lock and…"

"Oh, I can do the Stinger splash! Aunt Jen taught me."

"That's a start." He turned away from Eric and went back to where Kristin was sitting on the mats. He examined her from head to toe. She was dressed in a white short sleeve knit vest, stretchy v-neck t-shirt, khaki short shorts, a tiny tennis bracelet around her ankle, and a pair of loafers. The way she was sitting with the shorts made her legs look longer than usual. He let his eyes travel up her legs to her face.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking you out," He sat down next to her and pulled Justin in his lap.

"Why?"

"I enjoy it." He reached over for her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. "Do we have a to do list for today?" He laced his fingers through her's. "You know, I thought we came to work out today."

"I have to interview my assistant today." She traced the back of his hand and then looked up at him. "I have a certain personality I'm looking for. Maybe I'm looking for more like Sara."

They both turned and watched Sara go step by step with Jen. She was more than able to keep up with everything that Jen wanted her to do and then some. "She's really rare and," he lowered his voice. "I have one request. It can't be a guy."

"Why, jealous much?"

He laughed. "No, I just don't want to have to hurt anyone on their first day at work."

"Why would you have to, Daddy?"

They looked at Justin then. "Mommy is a very beautiful woman and some guys do not have the manners they should."

"I have manners, Daddy. Uncle Chris always says so."

"That's good and you need to keep them. Some people don't have an Uncle Chris to teach them the proper manners."

"That makes sense because some of these younger women do not have manners either."

Kristin interviewed a lot of people. She had three possible that she was interested in and one was a young Canadian wrestler by the name of Tracy Brooks. For Steve, the only one she really liked was Sara's twin brother, Scott. (TOBY HEMINGWAY from The Covenant). He was the only one who didn't stare at her breasts the entire time or try to grab her ass. He also dressed appropriately in a black button down, black jeans, and a black leather tie. The two girls that Kristin liked were Somer and Peyton. They were sisters. If Kristin could decide which one she liked best then the other could work for Jen. The initial meeting was about getting to know them. The background and education was not mentioned. It was more about chemistry. Tracy, she eventually decided would make a better student than an assistant and got Jen to meet her for the afternoon. "The girls I like are sisters. One is 19 and the other is 21. I like them both. They are both really nice girls."

"Which one are you giving to Steve?"

"Yeah, right. I'd hire a girl to work for him."

Jen laughed. "Why? Are you jealous?"

"Not of him, but them. Women can be awful."

"Wait, you said you hired Steve's assistant already."

"I did I chose Sara's brother, Scott."

"That makes sense. He wants to be a wrestler and he is studying Orthopedic medicine."

"As far as the girls go, I do not know what they are studying."

"Why not?"

"I wanted to see if there was any that I could get along with."

"I guess that makes sense."

Kristin stopped her, nodding in the direction of two girls. One was slightly taller with golden hair with brown streaks. The other had brown hair and brown eyes. She was the oldest. "There they are."

"Who is who?"

"Somer has the cool hair and the other one is Peyton."

Kristin walked over to them. "Somer, Peyton, I'd like to introduce you to Jennifer Falconberg."

After the initial pleasantries, the waiter led them to a table. The girls didn't know what to do and were afraid to open a menu. "Don't worry, this is a business luncheon and we write it off as a business expense."

"Does that mean we have the job?"

"We have to check your backgrounds but so far yes."

Somer brushed her hair back. "You asked for Pre-Law or Pre-Med."

"I'm Pre-Med and Somer is Pre-Law."

"That works out perfectly because Jen and I both need an assistants."

The girls squealed in excitement. Then Somer looked at them upset. "Is my age a problem?"

Kristin shook her head with a laugh. "My Au Pair is only 17 and her brother is my boyfriend's personal assistant."

"How does that work?" Peyton wanted to know. "Aren't they still in high school?"

"Scott and Sara are child prodigies who are about to start Med School. Jen's going to Duke and Scott is going to Stanford."

"Whoa," Peyton looked down at her hands. She was an honor student but nowhere near where the twins were. "I, uh,"

"It's not a problem, is it?" Kristin asked her. "She'll be leaving at the end of the Summer. Scott won't be. He didn't take the last couple years off to help me raise my son. He is working on his internship with Jennifer, so he'll be around quite a bit, traveling with us."

Peyton took a second to calm herself and then changed the subject. "What about your son? He's three?"

Kristin beamed. "Yes, Justin is an exceptional bright little boy. He might take some getting used to."

"He's precocious like the twins are," Jen explained. "He speaks Spanish, reads on a sixth grade level, and he's potty trained."

"Wow!"

"Right," Kristin agreed with Jen and Peyton. "My boyfriend has known him his entire life but when we started seeing each other, even some of the things Justin can do or has done shocks him."

"Who is your boyfriend, if I may ask?"

"Is he a wrestler?"

"Yeah, he is. Um," She glanced at Jen. "It's Sting."

"No way," Somer squealed. "He's so cool, He's just like the Crow."

Jen's face crumbled. "Excuse me."

"Jen wait!" Kristin grabbed his arm. "They don't know. You have to explain it to them."

Jen sighed. "Have you seen the Crow?"

They nod. "Yeah, why?"

"Are you familiar with the name, Jennifer Barrymore?"

Peyton made a sympathetic noise. "She was his fiancé."

"Yes," Jen gave her a tortured look. "I was."

"Oh my God, you poor thing!" Peyton jumped up to hug Jen. Like she was an old soul.

"He was my soul mate. We did everything together." She nodded to Kristin. "That's how Kris met Sting. We were all best friends."

A few years later, WCW was in serious trouble. Several of the people they'd treated like crap had jumped to WWF and had become stars. Of the people they had released including a large amount of women. Kristin's contract had eventually been linked to her brother's and with his jumping ship, she'd been offered a job by Vince McMahon. She had her law degree and Jen had a her medical degree. Sting hated it and offered her just about everything to get her to ride it out with him, work as his agent, anything, but eventually, they both knew that if the two were going to survive as a couple they had to both be able to be independent. When McMahon bought the company, he tried to get Kristin to give Sting an ultimatum to get him to join the WWF. He wouldn't and it caused a serious problem with Sting because Kristin was working regularly with the WWE and had been rumored to be participating in an on screen romance with Jeff Hardy which had them kiss and later, Kristin would join with Matt Hardy's real life girlfriend in an wannabe vs. girlfriend match.

Sting hit the roof. "Okay, I get that you want a career. I even agree that the WWF does things different and there are required photo shoots. You are getting a great push but what the hell is it said that you are required to have a relationship with anyone but me?"

"Look, it was only one time and it was for show."

"Yeah? It didn't look that way to me, especially since you were the one to initiate the kiss!"

"I'm sorry, okay? It was just a kiss and you know it meant nothing."

"I know it meant nothing to you, but what about him? What about to Sara, you know how much she loves him! Did you consider her feelings? She had to be on the opposite side of the ring and watch you kiss her boyfriend! After what she went through with Bagwell sending to the ER after the first time she has sex, she's finally in a relationship with a half decent guy and you do this?"

"You're acting like I cheated on you!"

"It damn sure felt like it, Kris!"

Justin walked into the room then and they both stopped. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at them. "Why are you guys yelling?"

"It's nothing, Jus, go back to bed, I'll be there in a minute."

"I'll just take him now!" He had to get away from her. He wanted to choke some sense into her, she made him so made him so damn mad. He scooped the five and a half year old up and carried him to his room. He put him back into bed, tucked him in, and grabbed Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone. "Where did we leave off?"

Justin folded his hands behind his head and looked over at Steve. "Why you and Mommy were yelling at each other. You were fighting."

Steve cut his eyes to the living room and turned back to Justin. "Yeah, I guess we were." He took deep breath. "Does Mommy let you watch her wrestle up north?"

"No, she says its bad."

"I see," He paused. "I don't like it because its bad either and I don't want Mommy up there."

"Uncle Chris is there."

"I know. Uncle Chris protects her but he and Aunt Katie are trying to work things out. I don't like the things that she's being asked to do."

"Is Mommy bad?"

"No."

"Is she a heel?"

"No, not exactly."

"Then what is it Daddy? If she's being asked to do bad stuff and she's not doing it then…I don't understand."

"I don't like it because I know Mommy doesn't like the things they say to her. Daddy wants to be where he can protect her. She's hurting so I hurt."

"Oh," Justin thought about it. "So why don't you marry her?"

He leaned back and cuddled with him. "Do you think she would?"

Justin looked up at him. "Did you not see her at Aunt Jen's wedding?"

He took a deep breath. He'd given Jen away to Phoenix. Kristin had looked radiant as Jen's Maid of Honor. Flowers in her hair, she looked fresh and beautiful in a dress of robin's egg blue. She also looked a little sad. Nix and Jen hadn't been together as long as he and Kristin. Scotty and Somer had hooked up and were now engaged too. He was honestly scared to death. He wanted more kids but Kristin was the Canadian Sweetheart and her only rival as far as looks and talent was Crystal, who was American It Girl. Crystal had appeared in Playboy and so far Kristin had turned them down on two or three occasions. The closet things Kristin had done was wear a wet t-shirt and thong for an FHM shoot and these peek a boo topless things that were becoming popular. The shirt had caused a major blow out for them. She may as well have been topless. You could see right through the damn thing as if it wasn't there. He and Chris had teamed up against her on this. She reacted with such anger he thought she was going to leave him. She'd even said, 'what's it matter, its not like we're married or anything.' He'd reacted like he'd been punched in the stomach. Sometimes she acted like she was married to him or wanted to be and other times, she enjoyed the success of being one of the most popular female athletes in history. She was being used as a Fitness Model when she wasn't wrestling and still, with Somer, was able to maintain time for Justin and for law. She just didn't schedule much longer than an hour for him. He shook his head. He realized what was going on. This is the way the girls felt like they were treated and when they first got together, he had based their relationship on crushes, sex, and alcohol. He looked back at Justin. He was waiting. "I really don't know, Jus. Do you think she would marry me?"

"Sara says she has a tattoo. Have you seen it?"

He sighed. "No, I guess I haven't. We've been so busy."

"It's a scorpion just like you."

"Oh," It was all he could think to say. He kissed Justin on top of his head. "I think I need to have a serious talk with your Mom." He turned the light out and shut his door. Kristin was at the bar fuming. He cursed inwardly. If she was drinking then it would be a bad sign. She was drumming her fingers on the bar, waiting for him. He placed a hand on her back. "I love you."

Kristin turned to him. She was so angry that tears were streaming down her cheeks. She was trying to fight them off. She had her hand in the ice bucket they used when they had wine or champagne. He lifted it and saw the battered knuckles. "I punched the wall."

He sighed and kissed her hand. It was already starting to swell. "I think its broken."

"Wonderful."

He reached for the phone. "Hey, I need you to come check, Kris' hand. I think she broke it." He hung up, not needing to explain who he called. They both knew. He took a towel and wrapped ice in it to put it on her. She hissed and jerked. He finally got her to let him hold her hand with the ice. "Why did you punch the wall?"

"You made me so mad, Steve. You told me I needed to make a name for myself. This is how divas make a name for themselves. They have photo shoots and television appearances….we do not get the respect that guys like you, Chris, and Bret do."

He could see by her eyes that she was heartbroken. She was the women's champion and he should be proud of her. She'd been a WCW Women's Champ, a WWF 2 Time Women's champ, and that's not including all of the things she done on the Indy circuit and the Canadian main stream. Her stats rivaled were beginning to rival his, except she had more television and movie appearances to her credit. "I am extremely proud of you, but,"

"You don't like the way the girls have to get over, but you have participated in it too, Steve. You had me with you and helped me get over in WCW."

"Yeah, but we are in a real relationship, not like this thing with Jeff Hardy."

"You did two movies and one was with Daisy Malenko. You made out with her and I don't hear Dean getting crazy."

"That was a movie, it.."

"It counts, Steve. I'm playing a role when I'm on screen. I don't even really associate with him, unless he's with Sara."

He sighed. "I'm trying to tell you that I am really jealous."

"Oh," Kristin stopped. "it's just a job, Steve."

"I know and this business is so different than it was before. With the internet, there isn't anything you can't find out." He sighed. "Kevin told me that people were able to hack into the cameras at the wedding chapel in Vegas and get pix of Shawn and Ashley's wedding."

Kristin made a fake gagging noise. "Don't remind me. Girl has a beat down coming for her. Let her have that second baby and her ass is grass."

"Loyalty?"

"Hell yes its loyalty."

"He's messed up on drugs and stuff. She's no better than Mikayla."

Kristin stopped and waited because Jen had come in with Nix. She was pregnant with his son and Nix came in holding the hand of his daughter, Tao. "Hey Jenny, how you feeling?"

"Like his genetics are kicking in already."

Kristin chuckled. "The combined martial arts knowledge between the two of you kicking in….oops!" Kristin giggled. "No pun intended."

"Uh huh," she reached for Kristin's hand. She massaged it and Kristin howled in pain.

Steve reached for her. "It's okay, baby."

Nix started putting the stuff out for Jen to make a cast. "How bad is it?"

"She needs a full cast. There is some nerve damage in her wrist as well. What the hell did you hit?"

Kristin nodded to the brick wall. "The wall."

"Why?"

Kristin looked away. "I was mad."

"At.." Jen stopped, seeing the stern line on Steve's face as well. She began wrapping Kristin's arm in a cast.

"She's going to have to take it easy for a few days, right?"

"I don't see why, Bob Orton's broken arm was so popular they used it for two years with him and later Owen did it too." Jen gritted her teeth when she realized that Steve was not happy with this answer. "I'm sorry, Steve…"

"He's bitchy about what I'm doing in the WWE."

"Kris, this is not the time or the place…."

Kristin stopped and sighed. She sits in silence and lets Jen set her arm. She gives her some pain killers while the cast sets. When the cast is hard, she sighs. "I'm getting tired."

"Sleeping would be good for you since you don't seem to do enough on the road."

"Why aren't you sleeping, Kris?"

Kristin stands up and turns to him pissed. "Because ever since I got with you I can't sleep unless your with me!" She turned on her heel and fled the room.

Jen immediately regretted outing her friend since she was fighting with her other friend. "Steve, that didn't come out the way I meant it too."

"No, Jenny, its okay. I'm doing and saying all of the wrong things, anyway."

"Steve, don't think that way, she loves you…"

"I know she loves me, Jen, I don't think she understands how much I love her."

"I'm sure she does, I…"

"No, even Justin sees it. He asked me why in the two years we've been together, why have I never proposed?" He motions for toward the door. "I need to talk to Kristin. I'll see you guys later." When he entered their bedroom, Kristin was in a champagne colored silk night gown, a slit up her left side almost to her thigh. Her make up was off and he could see how tired and hurt she was. He pulled her to him. She resisted at first. "Please, Kristie," She sighed and let him hold her. "I love you."

"I love you too, but I'm tired of fighting with you."

"I know and I have a couple of suggestions."

"Ok," She sighed and laid her head against his chest. "I am so tired."

"Come here." He takes her to the bed and massages her tired shoulders. Even though she did a lot of entertainment and publicity shows, she was still very much a worker. She had a lot of the same aches and pains he did, except, he was main event in his company, she wasn't. He had more opportunities to heal than she did. The massage eventually turned into slow sweet love making and it was all about her. When they finished he held her and kissed her repeatedly. "Kristie, when is your vacation."

"When I'm with you."

He chuckled. "No, officially." He lowered his head to torture her breasts yet again. He had made enough money to take a permanent vacation if he wanted too and still be able to care for her, their boys, and any babies she'd have for him.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you that I'm home for my vacation. I'm selling an injury for the month."

"Excellent!" he felt her move beneath him. "We have plenty of time for this then," he takes her nipple between his teeth and rolls it hard. She moans and twines her fingers through his hair. He moves to her other nipple and again tortures her finally wringing another orgasm out of her. "We need some family time, baby." He sighs and climbs out of bed. He'd bought her a ring for Christmas…it was to match the set she'd gotten for Mother's Day. It was a Claddagh with a multicolored Opal to represent Justin's birthday, but the heart and the symbolism of the Celtic tradition was unmistakable.

"What are you doing?" She sat up. "Where are you going? Come back to bed."

He stopped at the closet door. "I have a present for you. I should have given it to you a long time ago." He reached for a box on the top shelf, several inches above Kristin's head. He brought the box to her and leaned down next to her. It was in a shoebox and Kristin looked at him funny.

"Those shoes are way to big for me, babe."

He chuckled. "Funny," He opened the box and glanced up at her. "What's inside will fit you perfectly." He held up the red velvet box and looked at her. She was laughing and wasn't looking at him yet. "It's sad Justin had to tell me that I was being stupid. I'm more than five times his age and he had to tell me that I wasn't showing you how much I loved you."

"Oh my God," Kristin finally stopped laughing and was looking at him.

He opened the box. "I know I should have asked you a long time ago." He removed the ring and reached for her uninjured left hand. He slipped the ring on, the way it was supposed to go, and looked up at her. "I feel like we already, Kris," He looked up at her. "It made me complacent." He shook his head. "I shouldn't have taken you for granted. Let's make it official, Kris, marry me." Tears slipped down Kristin's cheeks and she saw how he was watching her, almost afraid that she wasn't going to accept his proposal. Kristin almost laughed at how nervous he was. He was normally so confident, so in charge of everything. "Kris, say something. Please."

"So I don't have to hide the doodles I've made in my notebook."

"What?" He was confused.

She nodded to the bedside table. He reached for it. "Open it."

He opened it and chuckled. Mrs. Steven Borden, Kristin A. Borden, etc was scrawled all over the inside covers. "So I guess that means Yes."

"Yeah, dummy," She leaned over and kissed him. He crawled back into bed with her, tickling her. She laughed and held him against her. "Stevie, why did you wait so long to ask me?"

He shrugged. "I didn't think you wanted too." He rolled over and put him on top of her. She sat up and looked down at him. "I had such a hard time with Holly being on the road and now here we are, we were on the road for different companies. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to lose you but, I'm not getting any younger, Kris. The guys that are hitting on you are younger and have their whole career ahead of them. I'm fed up with the business. I've been running for so long that I need a break."

"I wish you'd told me, Steve…"

He sat up and kissed her. "What is it?"

"I wanted a break too. I want…"

"What is it that you want, Kris? I've never denied you anything."

"A little girl." She didn't meet his eyes. "We have three boys. I even stopped taking my pill a couple weeks ago." He started to say something and she covered his mouth with her hand. "I know I should have told you about it before…I just trusted you that you wouldn't hurt me."

He started laughing. He stopped when he realized how hurt she was. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her repeatedly. "That's part of what I wanted to talk to you about, an extended vacation. I want you with me, I want us to have a larger family."

She smiled. "You want babies?"

He smiled. "Yeah," he cuddled her against him. "At least a couple more."

"You know what I accused you of, just wanting me for sex?" He nodded. "Well, I guess for the next few weeks, we are both looking for that." She flushed. "I'm sorry about that. I know you're not like that. I was just upset. I've got a lot riding on my shoulders."

"That's why we need this vacation, Kris. You can take medical leave, right?"

"Vince'll hate it but yes, I can. I have it in my contract." She plays with his hair. "I'll have time to get pregnant and if I choose I can resign my contract with him later."

A few weeks after Jen gave birth to Gryphon Nicholas Inoki, Kristin found out that she was pregnant. Steve was in the gym working out. He was on the bench press when Kristin came in. "Hey babe," He placed the weights into their cradle and she sat on him. "Hey, I'm all sweaty."

"I don't care," She wraps her arms around him and kissing him deeply. He had his hair tied back with a bandana and the strip of beard he had on his chin was a full goatee now. Kristin rubbed her face against his. "I love you so much."

He laughed. "Really? What did you do today?"

She smiled at him slyly and unbuttoned the first few buttons of her blouse. "Why don't you reach down here and check?"

He growled. "This is interesting. We haven't played in the gym in awhile." He leaned down and pulled at her buttons with his teeth. When the last button was free he saw a piece of paper rolled tight and stuck between her breasts in her bra. "Ah, a Treasure map." He removed the paper and gave her a wry smile. "Babe, we've been together for two and a half years and we are trying to have a baby. Unless I'm doing something wrong then I know where the treasure is."

"Bad boy," Kristin giggled. "Open it."

He unrolled the paper and realized it had been folded as well. The logo on the top of the paper caught his attention and his breath. He looked up at her and swallowed. "Really?"

She gave him a big smile. "Oh yeah."

"YES!" He hugged her tight and then realized he may have hurt her. "Damn, I'm sorry, you okay?"

"Yea," He bounced her in his lap. She laughed. "You wanna go take a shower with me?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do."

Before Kristin started to show, she and Steve tied the knot. A few months later Kristin gave birth to a baby girl they named Brooklyn Grace Borden. Steve had made one appearance TNA, Jeff's company and told the world it would probably be the only time he'd ever appear. He wanted to focus on his family. Brooklyn was only a few months old and he was still a newlywed technically. Justin, Brandon, and Garrett were involved with their sports. Garrett enjoyed being the oldest brother. He was 12, Brandon was 9 and Justin was 7. Garrett was the football player and wrestler. Brandon played basketball and practice Karate. Justin did pretty much everything. He played little league, wrestled, did martial arts, and played football. He was also the only one of the three boys taking high school classes. Garrett was Justin's big protector. Although, Justin was well on his way to gaining acceptance and respect from Garrett's friends for his height and his ability to fight back. Kristin was running the L.A. office of Hart, Benoit, Guererro, and Associates. Steve and Lex had realized a dream and opened their own chapter of "Gold's Gym." They had several across the U.S.

After Nix's death a few years before, Christian Cage, been Jen's almost constant companion. It had grown into love & they'd married a couple months ago. After another baby was born, Sage Kenzie Borden he'd return several times to TNA teaming with him. Christian and Sting had embraced before he left, telling Christian, he was like a brother to him.

After spending five years out of the business, he and Kristin missed the business. They decided to move to Florida to make Jeff's life a living hell. There was already a Sting & Luger Gold's Gym so he was able to transfer. Kristin opened another office. All shows were filmed at the Impact Zone in Orlando, house shows were given at various places, and once a month, a ppv was filmed someplace else. It was all very convenient for their family. His feud with Jeff was now news not only in wrestling but for main stream media due to Kristin's being an attorney and agent to the stars. Several news sources pulled up the long standing resentment between their family and the Jarretts. Justin came to Sting as he was getting ready for a show, had the pain out and everything. "Hey Dad?"

Steve looked over at him and put the wedge down. "Hey Jus, sup?"

"I have a question."

"Shoot," He sat on the bench and motioned for him to sit down too. "What's on your mind, son?"

Justin held the paper up to him. "USA Today says your not my dad, Mr. Jarrett is."

Steve covered his eyes and took a deep breath. "We didn't want you to find out like this." He then lowers his hand and looks at him. "I am your dad, but biologically, no, son, I'm not your father." Justin looked down. Steve reached for his chin and made Jus look at him. "Do you want the story?"

"I don't know. Everything I thought was a lie."

Steve hugged him. He was intelligent, but emotionally he was still a fragile eight year old. "Look, we didn't lie to you, we just kept some very painful things, things that wouldn't just hurt your feelings, things that hurt your Mom's feelings too."

"It says he didn't want me and Uncle Chris assaulted him."

"Yeah," he shook his head. "There was an attack. Your mom didn't know it was happening until he was forced to admit it. He told a lot of lies and said hurtful things about your mom. None of us liked it and so your Uncles and I took care of it."

"You guys beat him up because he hurt Mom?"

Steve nodded. "Yes," He paused. "I loved your Mom and I couldn't believe anyone could do that to her. That's why when your Mom and I got together I decided right then and there that I was your father and give you the daddy you deserved."

"So what are we doing here? If he's so evil, then why did we move across the country to work for him?"

"Well," he leaned back and crossed his arms. "We don't work for him. We work for you."

"What?"

"Its J. Jarrett Entertainment, LLC. There is stock for your three younger sisters but the larger slice of stock, cultured and financed the right way by your mom has grown to 25%. Jeff and his father own 51%. You are by far the single largest non-Jarrett shareholder in the company. Jerry owns 26% and Jeff owns 25%."

"I own my own company?"

"Yes, you own stock in a company, but your mom is the executor."

"She wouldn't put my stock up in a match, would she."

He smirked. "No, of course not. It's not her's to do that with and she even put it into our contracts that you and your stock can't be used by Jeff or his family to mess with our family."

Justin sighed. "Everything is so complicated."

"I'm trying to give you a normal life, Jus. It's why I told you that I didn't want you taking any college classes yet. You are already ahead of both of your brothers. This was hard for Scott and Sara, I didn't want you to have to put your childhood on hold. You have the rest of your life to go to school, to travel, to do anything you want in life. You are only eight years old."

"Dad," Justin stopped, he looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. "There is so much I want to do. I just don't know how or where to start."

"How bout you start with being a little boy? Play, get dirty, we'll get in the ring more and there isn't much that's changed with me going back to work, there is just more Dad and Justin time, since Garrett and Brandon are staying with their mom. Sound good?"

"Yeah," he glanced at his make up. "You going to paint me up?"

"Oh yeah, Definitely," he said jumping up. He helped Justin stand on the bench. "I can't go out there without my number one, little Stinger."

When the Main Event Mafia was formed, Kristin hung back. She did wrestle on occasion and had won the Knockouts Championship when Kaiyo Inoki was injured and had to vacate the title. Despite the things that had happened with the other members, Kristin had known most of them for about 20years. So when Karen Angle and Sharmel had issues and Karen attacked Sharmel, Kristin saved her. Sharmel had attitude about it and tried to attack Kristin. Kristin slung her on her ass. "Listen to me girls, I've been in this business longer than both of you. I trained YOU," she pointed out to Sharmel. "Everything that you've ever done except for dance in this ring is because of Madusa and myself." Booker held Sharmel back. "I did this out of respect for Book," she pointed out. "We all go way back, I'm not into all of this," she pointed out the legends. "Most of you know why," she turned to the fans. "You know why I should be here." She steps back to where Sting is watching his team mates closely. She rubs his arm and then continues talking. "I love Sting and normally, I would say that my rightful place would be at his side, keeping you two," she pointed to Karen & Sharmel, "in line. I am the only Main Event Diva who could even fathom joining the group. Although, technically Jennifer and Christian have every right to be here too. They are trying to stay as neutral as Kurt will let them." She paces a bit. "What you don't know is my niece and nephew back the front line. My niece more so than my nephew. I know what happens when people get ousted about their relationships, eh Kev?" He smirked. "So I would never get her hurt that way for being in love." Kristin brushed back her somewhat shorter blond hair, "as far as you girls go, I don't want to be drawn into this anymore. Leave me out of your problems, and you," she looked at Sharmel. "If you want to get into this with anyone, I suggest you find someone else to fully train you."

Kristin started to turn and Sting pulled her away with the bat. He barely kept her out of the way of Sharmel's messed up spear. "What this is, is about respect." He pulled Kristin back to him. "Yeah, Sharmel has some time in this business, but Karen you haven't. Neither of you have had even half as much time as Kristin. There is a reason why people call her the Queen of the Ring. It's because she's been WCW Women's Champ, WWE Women's Champ, TNA Knockouts Champ, Gaia's Champion, and I could go on and on about the titles and accomplishments she has earned in this business. We'd be here well into next week if we started going down the list of everyone's accomplishments. The fact is my girl isn't interested in getting in the middle of this because of family loyalty. I'm not going to force her into making a choice."

"You know who it is, don't you? You know who,"

"Shut it Book!" Sting was across the ring in a flash. "Keep your mouth shut!"

"Brother, we know who,"

Sting turned to Scotty. "No Scotty, you don't know anything. She's barely legal and I'm not going to have her used as a sacrificial lamb. She's got respect for the business because of the way she was raised." He saw Kurt smirk. "And you," he went to Kurt. "I know your game, we started this for one reason and one reason only. That reason was respect, not beating up little girls. We don't answer to Eric and we don't answer to Vince…."

Nash got in between them. "That's for damn sure." He looked from one man to the other. "I'm not taking any sides but we got these nimrods out here listening to Mafia business." Kurt finally nodded. Sting stepped back, his eyes locked on Kurt. He nodded to Nash.

It wasn't long before the MEM targeted Maegan because after AJ was attacked and knocked unconscious, she came out to protect him. Sharmel and Karen actually double teamed her. Kristin flew past Sting as he left the ring. He turned just in time to see Kristin slide in the ring. He turned and came back to the ring. He could care less about Styles, the ungrateful little punk. He pulled Kristin off of Karen and held her back but he damn sure wasn't about to let them double team her. They backed out of the ring. Kristin took a deep breath. "I didn't want to take sides."

"Damn it!"

Kristin turned to Sting. He rarely cursed and she knew he was upset. "Sorry, babe, I told them to back off." She sighed. "You aren't seeing this clearly." She gestured to Angle. "He is power mad." She turned to Nash. "He's all about the money." To Booker, "He's all about thinking he's better than everyone else. Scotty, he could give a damn about anything but sex and fear." She could see he didn't like what she was saying. "I'm sorry, but you are the only one here who cares about respect. As for AJ, I can't believe you let this happen."

"Me?"

She dropped the microphone and left the ring with AJ's stretcher. She put Maegan's arm around her neck and helped her toward the back. She could see on the tron that he was behind her. "You took what you were told and ran with it. You didn't get any other explanation. You don't know the how's or why's."

"You mean what AJ told Lauren?"

Kristin sighed. "Yeah, these are a new set of rules. They are worse than what Vince did. Kurt's running this show."

He took Maegan from her and carried her. "Okay, Maegy we are backstage."

She looked at him funny. "Uncle Steve?"

Kristin brushed her hair out of her face. "Yes, sweetie,"

"Andrew, where's Andrew? Is he okay?"

"He's going to the hospital to get checked out." Maegan burst into tears. "Maeg," Kristin sighed. "he's unconscious. It's probably just a concussion. I'm sure he's going to be okay."

"I hope so because I think I'm…"

Kristin groaned in frustration. "What the hell did you go out to the ring for? This isn't a game, Maegan!! The Mafia is playing for keeps!!! Didn't we teach you anything?!" Kristin kicked a chair startling Sara and Christopher Daniels. "Sara, did you know she might be pregnant?"

"What?!"

"How could you let her go to the ring?"

"I'm supposed to be fired, remember?"

"Yeah, well I'm about to reinstate you! This is crap! Sara," Kristin took a deep breath and counted to ten. She motioned for an EMT. "We need another stretcher. She might be pregnant."

Maegan continued to cry. "I'm sorry, Aunt Kristin."

"Let's just make sure you and if there is a baby, that the baby is okay."


End file.
